


Человек с тысячью лиц

by Mister_Key



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек с тысячью лиц.</p>
<p>Написано в подарок для МИ-2.</p>
<p>Рейтинг, псевдоисторическое АУ,  отчаянный Мартистью, религиозные распри и разоблачение чёрной магии в комплекте.<br/>Пожалуйста, не ищите полного исторического соответствия и соответствия фильму. Его нет, или, вернее, оно весьма условно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек с тысячью лиц

**История о человеке с тысячью лиц, повествующая о делах тайных и явных, о путешествии в Мадрид, а также и о сватовстве к инфанте испанской, и об аутодафе, учинённом герцогом Бэкингемом, каковые события произошли в году 1623 от Рождества Христова, записанная  отцом Оливером, настоятелем Вестминстерского аббатства и завещанная по его смерти сэру Джорджу Вильерсу, второму герцогу Бэкингемскому.**

 

В милосердии своём господь бог позволил мне, смиренному его слуге, последние годы своей жизни провести в тишине святой обители; однако даже лицо духовное, коим я по безмерной милости божией сделался после долгих лет грешной жизни, порой вспоминает дела минувших дней и лет. То же случилось и со мной. Чувствуя приближение дня, когда меня призовёт к себе Господь, и согласно воле лица столь знатного, что имя его не может быть упомянуто в сих записках, я оставил святую обитель и совершил путешествие в замок Виндзор, где по указанию вышеупомянутого высокого лица сперва рассказал, а затем и записал изложение неких событий, которым был свидетелем в те времена, когда тонзура1 ещё не покрывала мою голову. Записки эти скудны и несовершенны, однако ж я тешу себя надеждою на ваше милосердие, и должен также прибавить, что рассказ мой был адресован прекраснейшим и достойнейшим дамам,  что, подобно пышным розам, во множестве расцветают лишь под защитой и покровительством лица, коему я также обязан своим благополучием. Дамы эти столь благопристойны и верны данному обязательству, что я вполне верю в святость их молчания; тем более что и речь шла о делах давних и ныне почти забытых; однако, хоть я и доверял им всецело, а всё же опустил в своём рассказе многие вещи, которых не мог поверить никому, кроме Всевышнего.

В записях же я описал всё как было, и признаюсь также, что весьма опасался доверять воспоминания бумаге, однако не вижу причин сомневаться в благоразумии и надёжности лица, пожелавшего иметь их и временами перечитывать; что же до тех, кто не должен быть посвящён в тайну – а таковых сыщется множество, - то я убеждён в том, что ни один ларец и ни один тайник не мог бы защитить суть этих записок так, как защитит их воля господа.

Писано в году 1669 от Рождества Христова в аббатстве Вестминстер.

 

Известно ли вам, любезные мои государыни, что есть испанская августовская ночь? Многие из вас сейчас усмехаются, полагая сие явление подобным прочим ночам, однако при всём уважении к вам, о достойные дамы, взявшиеся слушать меня, я должен признать сие заблуждение несостоятельным. Испанская ночь, и особенно ночь летняя, несравнима ни с какой другой. Словно крепкий напиток, заваренный на меду вместо воды, она густа и непроглядна; низко висящие яблоки из садов Господа сияют над окоёмом, не рассеивая тьмы, но лишь добавляя ей сладости. Что же до запаха ночи, то мы должны признать его духами самого дьявола, ибо аромат цветов, во множестве растущих на плодородной, согретой жаркими ласками дня земле, сливается с запахом текущих вод и благоуханием множества трав, и создаёт дыхание, проникающее везде и даже самые каменные сердца обращающее к любви.

Такова, о мои благородные читательницы, испанская ночь вообще. Должен, однако, сообщить, что  для особ высшего порядка она делается ещё слаще и пленительней. Покорной служанкой ублажая чувства благородных дам и кавалеров, она добавляет к своему наряду узоры огненных колёс, римских свечей и шутих, и украшает себя пламенными ожерельями огней, прихотливыми изгибами расстилая их по бархатной черноте, и соблазняет белыми, точно самый лучший сахар, стенами замков и обителей, что выступают из-под её чёрных одеяний и манят к себе. Дворец же, какой я в меру скромных своих сил пытаюсь описать, дабы дать вам представление о месте событий, был будто сложен из мягко блестящего жемчуга и украшен со всем тщанием скульптора и ювелира, и между струями фонтанов и купами сладко пахнущих ночных цветов были проложены дорожки, мощёные белым пилёным камнем. По ним же во множестве гуляли, наслаждаясь ночью, самые родовитые испанцы, ибо это был знаменитый мадридский алькасар2 – замок поистине королевский.

Да, да, милостивые госпожи! Уже много мы слышали историй о королевских делах, тайных страстях и интригах, коварстве отравителей и верности достойных слуг, о балах и войнах, о том сложном и блистающем лабиринте, что являет собой дворцовая жизнь, и некоторые могли бы сказать мне, будто бы истории об особах королевской крови успели им надоесть и прискучить. На это я отвечу лишь, что рассказ мой будет касаться не столько вещей обыденных, сколько тайных и запретных, и потому произнесён он может быть лишь при дамах, чья добродетель крепка и безгранична, но не при невинных девицах, монахинях и особах, чья стыдливость сильнее воображения.

Итак, прежде всего я просил вас представить себе всю красоту испанской ночи и того мадридского дворца, в коем угодно было пребывать королю Филиппу Третьему, надменному католическому государю, под чьей ладонью распускался в то время прекрасный, хотя и несколько надломленный, благоуханный цветок Испании, Португалии и Алгарве.

Вслед же за этим я прошу вас вообразить себе остроконечные мавританские решётки ограды, кусты роз и ряды апельсиновых и миндальных деревьев, подстриженных со всем искусством садовника. Таково было не первое, но существенное препятствие, имевшееся на пути героев моего рассказа, которых я со всем тщанием опишу позднее.

Пока же скажу лишь, что это были люди молодые и храбрые, и к ограде королевского сада они прибыли на лошадях и в сопровождении слуг, как то полагается дворянам, однако вынуждены были спешиться и оглядывались теперь с понятным замешательством.

\- Но здесь должны быть ворота, - приглушённо воскликнул один из них, что был невысок ростом, однако вид имел самый надменный и впридачу к роскоши атласного камзола носил на своей груди золотую цепь самой тонкой и дорогой работы – и цепь эта о многом сказала бы человеку знающему. Берет же его, по моде давних времён, был украшен длинным белым пером и драгоценною золотою застёжкой, на которой изображены были стоящие на задних лапах львы3 и червлёный щит.

Второй из благородных господ жестом послал слугу на поиски входа, сам же, желая успокоить гнев своего спутника, проговорил:

\- Ворота, увидев ваше высочество, предпочли провалиться сквозь землю со стыда. К тому же, насколько мне известно, влюблённые прошлых столетий и вовсе не пользовались воротами, предпочитая им решётки и виноградные лозы.

Следует отметить, что говоривший был высок ростом и необычайно красив, и кроме того, обладал умом столь же дерзким, сколь и изворотливым. Этот ум, непристойная для мужчины красота да фортуна, что, будучи женщиной, предпочитает склоняться к ногам наглецов, сделали его, наследника не слишком знатного рода, фаворитом самого английского короля – и, сделавшись таковым, сей юноша потерял немногое, а приобрёл без счёта.

Вот и сейчас, невзирая на явное раздражение принца Уэльского – ибо первый из юношей носил свои регалии по праву наследника британской короны, - любимец его отца, короля Якова Первого, герцог Бэкингем,  нисколько не был смущён и даже напротив, наслаждался авантюрой.

Однако вы спросите меня, любезные читательницы, как такое может быть, чтобы британские принц и герцог оказались без положенного пышного оповещения и эскорта под оградой чужого замка, в замешательстве и поисках способа проникнуть внутрь – нет, нет, это невозможно! Не должны ли были распахнуться для них главные ворота алькасара, и не полагается ли в подобных случаях трубить в начищенные трубы, издающие звук ясный, круглый и столь громкий, что перед ним могли бы отвориться не только земные, но небесные врата? И не должны ли были чопорные испанские придворные приветствовать приезжих англичан со всем положенным вежеством, почтением и уважением?

Я вынужден заступиться за испанских грандов и идальго: они и были бы рады оказать принцу Карлу Уэльскому и его спутнику положенные по этикету знаки почтения, однако гости не дали им ни единой возможности проявить себя достойной встречей, явившись инкогнито и без приглашения. Столь дерзкий поступок, несомненно, можно объяснить лишь крайней юностью принца, да тем ещё, что визит его был продиктован страстью столь же нежной, сколь и трепетной; страстью, что поглощала всё его сердце и толкала на безумства, а проще говоря, желанием величия и власти.

Вы, о прекрасные дамы, знаете о склонности мужчин всей душой вожделеть силы; как и другие наследники знатных семейств, принц, имея в виду возможность выгодной женитьбы на инфанте Марии-Анне Испанской,  не слишком заботился о том, хороша ли собою будущая супруга, однако твёрдо знал, что брак этот может быть ему выгоден. За Марией-Анной должны были дать чрезвычайно богатое приданое, но что ещё более важно, супруг её получал всю ту помощь и поддержку, на какую только способна была Испания – а держава эта в те далёкие дни была способна на многое. Гордая и сильная, полная бесчисленных богатств и храбрых воинов, Испания казалась английскому принцу сочным зрелым плодом, готовым вот-вот упасть в подставленную ладонь.

Однако Мадрид оказался вовсе не так прост, как то представлялось на первый взгляд. Свои сокровища – а инфанта, коей в ту благоуханную ночь исполнилось семнадцать, и чей день рождения так пышно праздновали теперь во дворце, была сокровищем испанской короны наряду с плодородными землями и чистым золотом, - он охранял с яростью дракона и вниманием стоглазого Аргуса4. Потому нечего удивляться, что ворота, вскоре найденные проворным слугой, оказались наглухо заперты.

\- Проклятье, - проговорил принц; он не был чужд сильных выражений. – Вы были правы, друг мой, говоря о лозах и решётках. Другого пути нет, разве что мы решим отступиться – но это, конечно, невозможно.

Герцог Бэкингем, будучи человеком решительным и уверенным в своём праве брать то, что хочет и так, как ему заблагорассудится, немедленно приказал слугам, сопровождавшим столь странную делегацию, проложить им с принцем дорогу, что и было исполнено. Те из слуг, что были половчей, влезли на ограду, пользуясь решёткой как лестницей, очистили её от веток, что могли бы испортить благородным господам костюмы, и собственными куртками обмотали острые пики, венчавшие изгородь.

Вслед за этим с величайшими предосторожностями они помогли перебраться через решётку своим хозяевам, причём принц, хотя и был наделён правом идти первым по любой из дорог, уступил эту почётную привилегию Бэкингему и  наблюдал, стоя внизу, как герцог взбирается на высоту двух человеческих ростов, цепляясь за кованые узоры и завитки.

\- Всё благополучно, - послышался голос герцога, когда он вновь оказался ногами на земле. – Да будет благословенна мавританская мода. Английскую стену мы не преодолели бы так легко.

Карл, надо сказать, от природы не был наделён ни ловкостью, ни силой, и потому перебирался через стену, даже и по проторённой тропе, добрые четверть часа, и вдобавок едва не вывихнул себе ногу, пытаясь поскорее оказаться в привычном положении. Что же до герцога Бэкингемского, то он со всем почтением помог своему будущему сюзерену преодолеть трудный путь без потерь.

\- Остаётся надеяться,  - проговорил Карл, оправляя сбившийся костюм, - что это будет последняя преграда на пути к женитьбе, чёрт её побери.

Герцог, имевший на этот счёт своё мнение, покачал головой и заметил, что это маловероятно, поскольку всем известно, как чопорны и надменны испанские короли.

\- Впрочем, - добавил он, видя, как хмурится Карл, - нет большего наслаждения, нежели победа, завоёванная собственными руками. Вашему высочеству это хорошо известно. Лёгкие удачи превращают даже самые драгоценные призы в нечто само собой разумеющееся и не приносят удовольствия. Могу вас заверить, что старания вашего высочества будут самым прямым и коротким путём к желанному браку; всякая испанская дама прячет под своим вынужденным целомудрием бездну страстей, и эта бездна тем глубже, чем дама моложе и знатней.

Принц, шагавший рядом с Бэкингемом по одной из белых, причудливо изогнутых дорожек, со всех сторон обсаженной душистыми лаврами, проговорил безо всякого уважения:

\- Вы, Джордж, неисправимы. Испанские дамы, французские дамы, английские дамы! Право же, я изумляюсь тому, как вас хватает на всех этих разряженных кукол.

Из одной этой фразы следует, во-первых, что Джордж Вильерс, герцог Бэкингемский, был не только фаворитом старого Якова, но и дамским угодником – и это было поистине так. Во-вторых, что старик король передал своему наследнику, помимо прав на британский трон, известное пренебрежение к женским чарам – и это также было несомненно для всей Англии; и, в-третьих, что принц Карл ревновал. Кого принц ревновал больше – придворных ли дам к герцогу Бэкингему или герцога к дамам, этого он и сам не знал. Своего отца, растратившего пыл страстей на распутство и вынужденного довольствоваться, подобно подагрику, лишь созерцанием роскошных яств, но не их вкусом, он в расчёт не брал, однако похождения Бэкингема, которых он отнюдь не прятал, заставляли Карла злиться и порой спрашивать себя, отчего это он сам, будучи наследным принцем, неспособен вызвать на лицах прелестниц той же пылкости и искренности чувства, какую герцог вызывал без малейших усилий.

Что думал на сей счёт сам Бэкингем, оставалось загадкой – и я, не будучи от природы лжецом, не стану говорить о том, чего не знаю наверняка. Вслух же он сказал покаянно и вместе с тем горделиво:

\- Я, ваше высочество, не привык просыпаться с одной и той же дамой дважды кряду так же, как не считаю приличным для дворянина дважды подряд надевать один и тот же костюм. И общество женщины, даже и самой прелестной, никогда не сравнится с обществом вашего высочества. 

В эту секунду одна из римских свечей5, во множестве установленных в саду, принялась с шипением и треском извергать из себя целый сноп белого огня, и вдобавок горящие белым пламенем звёзды рванулись из неё неудержимым потоком, осветив всё вокруг.

Этот шум и блеск огня скрыли появление наших героев, и во дворец они вступили так, как и намеревались: будто два удара молнией, блистающих и внезапных. По виду их сразу можно было сказать, что это люди благородные, и что они не испанской крови; стоило кому-то из наиболее осведомлённых придворных узнать принца Уэльского в лицо, известное по портретам, и известие о прибытии гостей разнеслось по залам алькасара. Откуда здесь, в самом сердце Мадрида, могли возникнуть эти двое? Как удалось им миновать дворцовую стражу и оказаться здесь, перед лицом короля испанского?

Об этом, и о многом другом шептались даже самые стойкие придворные, в целом не склонные к пустой болтовне; что же до  принца Уэльского и герцога Бэкингема, то они отнеслись к подобному шуму с великолепным и даже наглым презрением. Оба они подошли к Филиппу Третьему и поприветствовали его, причём Карл произнёс короткую пылкую речь, в коей просил прощения за неожиданный визит и всячески уверял короля в том, что лишь безмерная страсть к инфанте может быть объяснением столь странного поступка. Закончил же он, сказав:

\- Я, со всем своим почтением, прошу инфанту принять подарок, недостойный её красоты, но, надеюсь, вполне приличествующий столь торжественному случаю.

С этими словами он сделал жест герцогу, и тот, не мешкая, вынул из потаённого кармана своего плаща бархатную коробочку, в коих принято хранить драгоценности, и с лёгким поклоном подал её спутнику.

По случаю праздника инфанте было позволено сидеть на невысоком стуле рядом с отцом; таким образом, Карл тут же оказался перед той, кому предназначал роль своей супруги, и пал на одно колено, в изысканных выражениях восхваляя её и желая всяческих благ. Принцесса, затянутая в тяжёлый  бархат и стянутая свинцовыми пластинами корсета, показалась Карлу бледной, но вполне миловидной, и он был почти искренен в своих словах. Однако его пыл не нашёл ответа: Мария-Анна сидела неподвижно, будто восковая кукла, и ни единым движением лица не показала, что слышит обращённые к ней речи.

Таково, о дамы, было представление о приличном поведении всякой испанской девицы благородных кровей. Бледные эти цветы, взращённые в роскошных, но душных покоях, вынуждены были делить своё время между молитвами, учением и рукоделием, и лишь по особым случаям покидали свои золочёные клетки. Заговорить же с мужчиной, не связанным с ними узами крови либо брака, было для приличной девушки делом неслыханным. Что же касается подарка, то и его Мария-Анна не могла взять сама, не уронив достоинства и не навлекая на себя гнева родителя, и даже коротким взглядом не отметила подношения.

Между тем подарок был прекрасен и дорог даже по меркам золотого испанского века и беспримерно богатого мадридского двора.

 То был трижды драгоценный убор работы лучших английских ювелиров. Первое  из его достоинств заключалось в том, что на его изготовление ушло несколько дюжин наилучших и редкостных камней. Тут были и индийские рубины оттенка голубиной крови и невероятной чистоты, и алмазы с ноготь величиной, горевшие будто бы внутренним горячим пламенем, и жемчужины, ровные и безупречные. Вся эта роскошь складывалась в изящнейший узор, достойный украсить любую шею, и английские розы в этом узоре соседствовали с гербами самой инфанты.

Второе достоинство колье заключалось в его содержимом. Несколько рубинов украшали золотое вместилище святости: резную мощницу6, хранившую в себе прядь волос девы Марии, доставленную из самого сердца Рима весьма сложным и дорогостоящим путём – ибо отношения англиканской и римской церквей и в то время, как сейчас, были далеки от добрых. Подобным подарком принц, следуя совету своего отца, намеревался успокоить воинственный дух католиков и дать понять, что разница в вере не станет препятствием для желанного брака.

Третье же достоинство заключалось в том умоляющем, нежном и страстном взгляде, который принц Карл долго репетировал перед зеркалом, пользуясь советами и помощью герцога Бэкингемского, общепризнанного авторитета в части лицедейства. Развлечения английской знати в те давние времена показались бы нам странными, и Джордж Вильерс предпочитал не афишировать обстоятельства своего знакомства с королём, однако все, кто был допущен к этой тайне, признавали, хотя и не без зависти, что в облике прелестной девушки любимцу Якова не было равных. Он умел изобразить на лице безумие страсти и нежную покорность,  мечтательность невинности и то страстное горячее выражение, какое охватывает женщину, когда после долгой разлуки она видит объект своих сердечных устремлений – словом, всё, что полагается уметь хорошему актёру. Из всей этой сокровищницы умений герцог Бэкингем, не скупясь, отсыпал своему принцу – и тот, будучи не слишком умелым учеником, всё же перенял кое-что, и смотрел теперь на инфанту взглядом, перед которым не устоял бы и камень.

Камень, впрочем, был гораздо мягче тогдашнего сурового воспитания, и подарок принца, как я уже говорил, остался сиять в его руке. Мария-Анна, может быть, и рада была бы взять такое дивное украшение, однако не в силах была преодолеть ту незримую, но непроницаемую границу приличий, что погубила уже немало искренних сердечных порывов.

Видя затруднения своего господина, герцог Бэкингем наградил Филиппа Третьего таким красноречивым взглядом, что тот счёл за благо вмешаться и проговорил… впрочем, вы спросите меня, милостивые государыни, как такое возможно, чтобы взгляд какого-то молодого герцога способен был вынудить к чему-либо монарха могучей Испании. Король Филипп, проживший на свете без малого полвека, уже не раз ощущал на себе взгляды и страстные, и беспомощные, и почтительные, и полные скрытой ненависти; маловероятно, скажете вы, чтобы одним движением ресниц этого сурового государя можно было бы склонить к тому или другому действию. Он должен был быть закован в доспехи из достоинства и безразличия, скажете вы – и это было истинно так.

Однако герцог Бэкингемский пробил эту сверкающую броню единственным своим взглядом; такова была сила этого любимца Фортуны, и таков был результат его чрезмерной гордыни. К тому же и  Карл, следуя заранее условленному способу действий, всем своим видом давал понять, что не сдвинется с места, не получив ответа. Невольно казалось, что даже если стены мадридского алькасара рухнут от старости, все придворные умрут и истлеют, и самое золото превратится в пыль, принц Уэльский будет всё так же стоять на колене, нетронутый временем, и протягивать свой подарок горсточке пыли, в которую обратится инфанта.

Это английское упрямство и красноречивый взгляд герцога Бэкингема заставили Филиппа Третьего сказать:

\- Сыну Якова будет радостно узнать, что его подарок займёт подобающее ему место, - и с этими словами король дал знак рукой. Несколько испанцев тут же оказались рядом с Карлом, вызвав у того некоторое замешательство. Даже Бэкингем, и тот шагнул поближе к принцу, и словно бы невзначай откинул край плаща, показав рукоять кинжала, украшенного изумрудами, и одновременно изобразив на лице своём полнейшую невинность.

\- Этот убор будет носить дева Мария Мадридская, - закончил Филипп, глядя на то, как драгоценное подношение со всей почтительностью принимают из рук принца и уносят прочь. Карл бросил при этом растерянный взгляд на своего спутника, но тут же опомнился и принял уверенный вид. – Мы, Филипп Третий, дозволяем вам присутствовать на королевской мессе завтра днём, в церкви Рождества Господня, и помолиться той, кто в безграничном милосердии своём заботится о всяком грешнике.

грешнике.

При этих словах по лицу Бэкингема проскользнула тень, и он поклонился королю, давая  Карлу знак подняться и последовать его примеру. Тот последовал примеру своего более искушённого в подобных делах спутника, и вместе они отошли, причём принц Уэльский, понизив голос, признался герцогу:

\- Сказать по чести, я не могу понять, получил ли я согласие.

Герцог же, постаравшись придать своему лицу выражение спокойствия, от коего был весьма далёк, проговорил в ответ:

\- Эти испанцы намекают на то, что вам, ваше высочество, придётся сперва принять католическую веру, ибо ваше присутствие на мессе явится прямым и верным доказательством готовности к подобной перемене. Что же до руки Марии-Анны, то получить её вы сможете лишь после того, как дарами и деяниями заслужите благосклонность Рима.

Карл, человек столь же вспыльчивый, сколь и слабый в устремлениях, совершенно упал духом, но герцог ободрил его, прибавив к сказанному:

\- Не считайте наше дело проигранным раньше времени, ваше высочество. Достойная добыча, как я уже отмечал ранее, никогда сама не идёт в руки к охотнику, даже и столь умелому и прекрасному, как вы.

Из этих слов можно судить о том, что герцог Бэкингем, будучи беспринципен, был также и предусмотрителен. Дни старого Якова были сочтены, и герцог, уже добившись любви одного короля, добивался привязанности и  доверия второго; что же до Карла, то он глядел на наперсника и доверенное лицо своего отца с приязнью и явной душевной склонностью, тем более крепкой, что и сам старик король охотно её поощрял.

Вот и теперь лестные слова, произнесённые Бэкингемом, нашли прямой и быстрый путь в сердце Карла, и он проговорил, улыбаясь:

\- Зная вас, я уверен – вы уже изобрели способ достичь желаемого, не так ли?

Тут следует заметить, что мода тех времён дозволяла мужчине носить кольца и перстни едва ли не по десятку на каждом пальце; что же до герцога Бэкингема, то он носил впридачу к рубинам и морионам7, кои обожал, ещё и перстень с оправленным в золото безоаром8, камнем столь же дорогим, сколь и полезным. Потому, стоило слуге поднести английским гостям вина, как Бэкингем притронулся волшебным минералом к краю бокала – сперва того, что предназначался Карлу, а потом и своего.

Производя это, герцог предусмотрительно распустил завязки своего плаща и повернулся к королевскому семейству боком, дабы не оскорбить испанцев своим недоверием.

Однако он совершенно упустил из виду, что само по себе это было поступком дерзким и граничащим с прямым оскорблением; среди придворных пронёсся шепоток, а Филипп Третий сдвинул брови, недовольный подобным поведением.

Ни Бэкингем, ни Карл не заметили этого и с удовольствием осушили свои кубки: после долгого путешествия и не менее долгих речей у обоих пересохло во рту.

\- Здесь любят роскошь, - проговорил Бэкингем, продолжая начатый разговор. – И я намерен, ваше высочество, поразить испанский двор в этом отношении; пусть видят, что богатства английской короны ничуть не уступают богатствам испанской, а в некотором отношении ещё и превосходят их.

Будь на месте Карла человек опытный и наделённый способностью вести прихотливую мысль на несколько шагов вперёд, и он, несомненно, возразил бы герцогу в том смысле, что затея его – полнейшее безумие, и смешно даже предполагать, что испанский двор, это средоточие золота и спеси, можно поразить и превзойти богатством. В Мадриде ели на золоте, спали на золоте, одевались в  сей грешный металл, столь же мягкий и блестящий, сколь волосы красавицы, но куда более яркий… впрочем, чтобы не вызвать вашего недовольства, о благородные дамы, скажу так: если бы кому-либо пришла в голову фантазия пересчитать золотые, ежегодно покидавшие монетный двор Филиппа Третьего, то число этих монет превысило бы число медяков, которые чеканили в то время все прочие государи вместе взятые.

Но общее направление моих слов вам, милостивые государыни, совершенно ясно: замысл Бэкингема был совершенным безумием, и тем более странно, что именно он вполне удался бы, если бы только не некоторые обстоятельства… но не станем забегать вперёд.

Таким вот образом принц Уэльский и герцог Бэкингем  оказались, не будучи приглашенными, на балу в честь семнадцатилетия инфанты. А надо сказать, что подобные торжества в то время длились неделями, и хотя король Филипп и не был рад видеть у себя цвет английской знати, но всё же вынужден был оказать нежданным гостям достойный их приём. Потому-то и принц Карл, и его спутник провели всё утро, яркое и трепетное, и почти весь день, необычайно жаркий и душный, в покоях, вполне достойных быть пристанищем самого короля. Принц Карл, утомлённый балом, спал в роскошнейшей постели, надушенной апельсиновыми цветами, и мраморный фонтан, поставленный  неподалёку от кровати, успокаивал его своим журчанием и освежал прохладой текущей воды, и расторопные испанские служанки чистили его платье, запылившееся  в пути, да обжигали взглядами чёрных глаз светловолосых слуг наследника великого Альбиона9.

Что же до герцога, то его мало прельщали душистые простыни и сладкий колотый лёд, который тогда принято было есть ради освежения дыхания и тела. Будучи человеком деятельным, пуще всего на свете ненавидящим скуку ожидания, герцог Бэкингем развил деятельность столь бурную, что отведённая ему часть дворца гудела, будто разворошённый улей.

Прежде всего герцог написал крайне учтивое письмо коменданту алькасара, прося – а вернее, приказывая, - впустить внутрь не только приближённых слуг, но и всю свиту, с которой его принц прибыл в Испанию и без услуг которой не мог и не желал обходиться. Это было исполнено, и следующие два часа герцог занимался тем, что раздавал приказания доверенным лицам; о смысле же этих повелений нам станет известно позже или не станет известно вовсе, ибо распоряжаться герцог предпочитал таким образом, чтобы воля его была исполнена точно и в срок, и притом, коли возникала к тому потребность - в глубокой тайне.

Вслед за этим герцог написал ещё два письма, и оба – особам коронованным. Можно лишь удивляться наглости этого любимца судьбы, вольно подделывавшего почерк наследника трона; в письме, адресованном его величеству королю испанскому он от лица принца Уэльского всячески извинялся за невозможность присутствовать на мессе и объяснял это любовной лихорадкой, поразившей его и усилившейся от свидания с инфантой, и собственной слабостью, что вызвана мучениями любви. Вслед за этим Бэкингем писал в том духе, что святость королевской мессы вызывает в нём такое почтение и трепет, что он не осмеливается мешать молитвам своей болезнью, но что он будет в уединении усердно молиться о том, чтобы недомогание не помешало бы ему появиться вечером на балу, дабы вновь иметь счастье увидать властительницу своего сердца, и так далее, и тому подобное. Герцог извёл на это письмо три листа дорогой бумаги и снабдил бесчисленным количеством завитушек и росчерков, считавшихся тогда признаком изысканности.

Третье письмо было куда короче второго и адресовано королю Якову. Бэкингем заверял государя в благополучном прибытии в Испанию, коротко описывал события прошлой ночи и, пользуясь возможностью изъясняться открыто, писал также вот какие строки:

«…эти испанцы имеют столько наглости и спеси, а также и гордыни, что почти открыто потребовали у его высочества сделаться католиком, чтобы иметь возможность жениться на инфанте. Более того, известная вам особа не удосужилась даже дать твёрдого обещания, будто брак состоится и в этом случае, и таким образом не посулила исполнить ничего, взамен потребовав всего. Признаюсь вам, государь мой и супруг, что нахожусь в весьма раздражённом состоянии духа и нахожу опору лишь в мыслях о вашем, сир, величии. Смею надеяться, что в мудрости своей вы подарили меня своими безмерными милостями  не только лишь на основании внешнего сходства со святым Стефаном10, и что господь бог и ваш, бесценный государь мой, пример помогут мне найти в себе достаточно ума и обернуть события в нашу пользу…»

Вслед за этим герцог писал ещё многое, но ничего из слов, упавших на бумагу в тот давний день, я не осмелюсь повторить даже сейчас, ибо каждое несло в себе грех и искушение, и уже того, что я повторил за герцогом, достаточно для того, чтобы и ужаснуться греховности этого заносчивого любимца королей, и невольно восхититься откровенностью его порока. Что и говорить, в те времена к подобным склонностям относились куда снисходительней, нежели теперь, и потому «супруг» Якова, нимало не стесняясь, писал о том, чего не мог по понятным причинам сделать – и строки эти были так откровенны и ужасны, что удивительно было, как от них не вспыхнула бумага.

Однако Бэкингема ничто не смущало; он запечатал письмо и велел привязать к лапке почтового голубя, которого и выпустили вместе с его собратьями из окна алькасара. Герцог, со свойственной ему подозрительностью, всегда отпускал нескольких голубей, приученных сопровождать одного, несущего послание, и беречь его своими телами от коршунов да охотников.

Письмо же, адресованное испанскому монарху, Бэкингем оставил при себе, велел одеть себя и причесать, и приготовить костюмы к вечернему балу, и непременно передать принцу Карлу короткую записку, в коей содержалась просьба отдыхать сколько можно дольше и постараться не показываться на люди в той части дворца, что кишмя кишела испанцами.

Вслед за этим  герцог отправился к мессе, изрядно на неё опоздав и потому произведя некоторое замешательство среди молящихся.

Но я должен особо остановиться на том, что представляла собой тогдашняя молитва; нам, англичанам, некоторые особенные приметы папской мессы могут показаться странными и даже возмутительными, однако ж для понимания последовавших событий рассказать о них необходимо.

Прежде всего, службу отправляли в храме столь пышном и богато украшенном, что даже одной небольшой вещицы или части обстановки хватило бы, чтобы в течение года кормить целое селение. Однако никому и в голову не приходило пустить хотя бы часть золота, драгоценных камней и роскошных тканей на пропитание бедняков. Нет, храм Рождества Господня, называемый также церковью Мадонны Мадридской, был средоточием не милосердия, но того почтения и любви, какие испанцы испытывают к деве Марии и которые выражают самым странным образом. Матерь божия, как нам ведомо, жила в скромности и дала жизнь господу нашему в хлеву, но вопреки этому обстоятельству, а может быть, и благодаря ему, испанцы украшают каждую из церквей, возводимых в её честь, столь пышным образом, что будь даже храм выстроен из чистого золота, и того им покажется мало. Самая бедная из деревень непременно имеет свою собственную церковь, и распоследний бедняк отдаёт туда всё, что кажется ему красивым или дорогим, да притом ещё беспрестанно поминает деву Марию и всуе, и в молитве.

Можете ли вы представить, мои прекрасные слушательницы, каков в этом случае был храм Рождества Господня? Не хватит всех слов во всех языках, чтобы описать безудержную роскошь, блеск золота и драгоценностей, прелесть красок и богатство покровов; даже входя в затенённый притвор с яркого мадридского дня, следовало прикрыть глаза рукою, чтобы не ослепнуть. Что же можно сказать о гармонии музыки, стремившейся в самые небеса, и о множестве голосов, возносивших хвалу безгрешной деве? Описать их ещё тяжелей, чем запахи ладана, апельсинового цвета, миррового масла и роз, угодных господу. Розами и ветвями цветущего жасмина была украшена вся внутренность храма, и лепестки их, не вынеся тепла множества горящих свечей, увядали и опадали, прибавляя к духоте свой тяжёлый предсмертный аромат.

В такой вот обстановке его величество Филипп слушал мессу. Придворные его, напоминавшие своей почтительной недвижностью и роскошными одеяниями фарфоровых кукол, не осмеливались даже громким дыханием нарушить пение, что плыло и таяло над склонёнными головами, и потому шаги герцога, как я уже сказал, вызвали у присутствующих немалое замешательство. Обернуться и взглянуть на дерзеца они не смели, ибо этого не велел этикет, но и полностью презреть помеху не были способны. Потому они продолжали молитву одними губами, а в это же время обменивались красноречивыми взглядами, стараясь узнать, что происходит, и всё-таки оставаясь в неведении.

Герцог же прошёл по длинному проходу, разделявшему скамьи молящихся, и без малейших колебаний опустился на свободное место, по чистой случайности – или по тонкому расчёту, сие мне неведомо, - находившееся неподалёку от места самого короля.

Нимало не смущаясь лёгкого волнения, пролетевшего меж присутствующих, герцог склонил голову и предался молитве – или, по крайней мере, сделал вид, что искренне обращается к господу.

Тут вы, милые дамы, вправе прервать меня, сказав, что не к лицу доброму англиканину11, притом ещё и не последнему в Британии, молиться в католическом храме; однако как святой Стефан возносил свои молитвы в местности, полной людей злых и нечестивых12, так и герцог нимало не смутился обстоятельствами, в какие его забросила прихотливая судьба. Боюсь, впрочем, что причиной такой стойкости была отнюдь не святость, а привычка к тому, что французы называют «épate13». Смущение, как вы уже вполне убедились, вообще не было свойственно потомку Вильерсов, а в минуты, когда от его действий страдали чужие представления о приличиях, герцог Бэкингем имел обыкновение втайне наслаждаться собственным бесстыдством. Он молился, перебирая длинные жемчужные чётки, и  лицо его было полно той задумчивой прелести, за которую в своё время старый Яков окрестил его Стини14, имея в виду несомненное сходство со святым Стефаном, чей лик сиял во тьме.

Эта сосредоточенная молитва оказала самое странное действие на короля Филиппа: будучи уверен в том, что англичанин смеет насмехаться над святостью мессы и даже, возможно, передразнивать его самого, король совершенно позабыл о святой деве и принялся размышлять о наглости английского принца, осмелившегося просить руки его дочери и притом позволившего себе не  воспользоваться приглашением, имевшим силу и важность приказа. Лицо Филиппа, обычно походившее на маску из пожелтевшей слоновой кости, потемнело от гнева, и те из придворных, что совсем недавно были польщены своей близостью к монарху, ощутили невольный трепет и даже попытались, насколько позволяли приличия, отодвинуться от надвигающейся грозы.

Один лишь Бэкингем оставался якобы в полном неведении относительно тучи, сгустившейся над его головой, и я должен сказать, что неведение и молитвенный пыл он изображал ничуть не хуже, чем те возмутительные и пикантные сцены, что привлекли к нему внимание британского монарха15. Он шевелил губами, повторяя латинские слова с прилежностью школяра, и пропускал сквозь пальцы одну жемчужину за другой с тщательностью ювелира или же аптекаря.

Месса тем временем приблизилась к апофеозу или, выражаясь иначе, к моменту наивысшего торжества обряда, а именно к явлению девы Марии молящимся.

Таков уж испанский обычай, о коем вы, просвещённейшие из женщин, может быть, знаете и без моего скромного пересказа, что в каждой испанской церкви, храме, соборе и даже в самой крошечной часовенке, что посвящена Пресвятой Деве, непременно стоит её изваяние. Вырезанное из дерева или из мрамора, или отлитое из золота и покрытое тонкими пластинками слоновой кости, или вылепленное с большим тщанием из алебастра и раскрашенное потом самыми нежными и яркими красками из тех, что может найти художник, оно стоит в особой нише, попирая стопами нечто вроде носилок. В дни торжеств изваяние, изукрашенное цветами, подношениями и драгоценностями – хотя бы это была и низка красивых раковин, за неимением большего, - выносят на этих носилках и позволяют всем молящимся прикоснуться губами к стопам или краю одежды статуи. Иногда доходит и до того, что изваяние носят по всему городку или деревушке, сопровождая процессию пением и молитвами, и затем с великим почтением возвращают в храм.

Статуя же, украшавшая своим присутствием храм Рождества Господня, красотой и изяществом своим превосходила все прочие; говорили, будто скульптор, что высек из мрамора мадонну, был одержим ею. Дева Мария якобы – так говорили католики – явилась ему среди душных сумерек, коснулась лба его своею прохладною ладонью и мягким голосом попросила создать собственное изображение, что должно было не уступать ей ни в красоте, ни в благородстве очертаний. Скульптор якобы получил от пресвятой девы не только способность исполнить просимое, но и глыбу самого лучшего, белого и с тончайшими прожилками мрамора, чудесным образом выступившую из земли на его же, скульптора, дворе.

Из этого мы уже можем сделать заключение, что скульптор был отнюдь не умён, ибо если бы он был умён, то задался бы вопросом о том, пристало ли деве Марии снабжать его мраморными глыбами и заботиться о красоте своего изображения; но он, пребывая в  дьявольской прелести16, нимало не усомнился в том, что сама дева Мария сошла к нему с небес и вдобавок принесла с собою мраморную глыбу в двадцать локтей вышины; о, несчастный грешник!

Статуя, изваянная его стараниями, была столь прекрасна, что и вправду могла бы показаться спущенной с самого неба;  всё в ней было соразмерно и столь мило, что поневоле притягивало взгляд. Мраморные руки, округлые и розово-белые, как если бы были созданы не из холодного камня, но из живой плоти, в порыве милосердия были протянуты вперёд, и лицо  идола было склонено, словно статуя прислушивалась к шёпоту и звуку молений.

 Скульптор придал этому лицу тонкие черты, округлые щёки, малый подбородок, твёрдый, но невыразимой прелести рот, но главное – употребил всё своё искусство и зарождающееся безумие, - ибо, должен сказать вам, сей грешник недолго прожил после того, как закончил работу, - на то, чтобы статуя смотрела, как живая. И это вполне ему удалось; куда бы вы ни повернули голову и с какой бы стороны ни вздумали смотреть на статую, а взгляд её не отрывался от вас. Такова была сила папистского идолопоклонства, сударыни, и к красоте изваяния та же сила добавила чрезвычайную пышность и тленное богатство одежд и украшений. Статуя, казалось, вот-вот должна была рухнуть под тяжестью расшитой золотом парчи, браслетов и ожерелий, во множестве её украшавших. Каждый из мраморных пальцев был унизан кольцами, а из-под шитого жемчужинами и рубинами покрывала выступала роскошнейшая диадема, блиставшая алмазами.

На шее статуи, почти скрытое множеством других драгоценностей, было и колье, предназначавшееся инфанте. Герцог с немалым удивлением наблюдал за тем, как дюжина крепких служек, сгибаясь от тяжести ноши, вынесла статую к самому алтарю. Общая молитва стала ещё громче и жарче, и целая процессия придворных, начиная с короля, двинулась к постаменту, на котором стояла статуя. Отвешивая ей поклоны и почтительно прикасаясь губами к протянутой мраморной руке, каждый из молившихся имел вид столь серьёзный и исполненный торжественности, словно бы преклонялся не перед идолом, созданным руками человеческими, но перед самой Матерью Божией, и каждый оставлял на украшенном цветами, резьбой, складками парчи и драгоценными каменьями постаменте своё подношение, в которых дева Мария отнюдь не нуждалась.

Когда очередь дошла до Бэкингема, то он, чувствуя на себе испытующие взгляды всех присутствующих, снял с пальца кольцо с индийским изумрудом самой чистой воды, зелёным, как свежая весенняя трава, пронизанная солнцем, и надел его на тонкий мраморный мизинец. Целовать статую он не стал, ограничившись поклоном, и прошёл мимо епископа, причащавшего молившихся, не остановившись, но лишь ускорил шаг и догнал короля Филиппа.

\- Простите меня, ваше величество, если я прерываю ваши благочестивые молитвы, - сказал он, склонившись в поклоне, - но его высочество Карл просил меня передать вам, вместе с самыми почтительными извинениями, это послание, - и он вынул из-за отворота рукава то письмо, что недавно сам же и составил.

Это было неслыханное нарушение протокола, велевшего не тревожить короля во время молитвы никакими делами, пусть даже и имевшими государственную важность. Филипп всё же сломал печать и пробежал взглядом письмо, сохраняя на лице выражение ледяного безразличия, затем смял его и отдал подбежавшему слуге. Вслед за этим он повернулся к герцогу спиной и вышел, не сказав ни слова.

Этого было бы достаточно для любого гранда, чтобы немедленно купить отпущение греха самоубийства и  заколоть себя кинжалом, или же, если бы он слишком дорожил своей жизнью и душой, бежать из Испании в дикую Берберию17.

Однако герцог лишь пожал плечами и удалился из храма с тем же спокойствием, с каким и вошёл в  него; оказавшись же вновь во дворце, он отправился к Карлу и рассказал ему о случившемся, не утаив и того, что написал соответствующее письмо.

\- В том случае, если этот индюк, переполненный гордыней, решит использовать письмо вам во вред, ваше высочество, - сказал он, нимало не смущаясь тем, что говорит о короле, - вам легко будет доказать свою непричастность и переложить всю вину на меня – ведь оно было написано мною.

Человек более умный и опасливый, нежели принц, непременно задался бы вопросом, не слишком ли много воли взял герцог; но принц, всецело расположенный к Вильерсу, воскликнул:

\- О, благородный друг мой, вы всё предусмотрели! Садитесь же, расскажите мне – видели ли вы инфанту?

\- Она молилась рядом с отцом, - ответил Бэкингем, садясь на край постели, в которой всё ещё изволил пребывать Карл, - и показалась мне ещё бледнее и грустней, чем была накануне. Надо полагать, её сердце тронуто первой страстью и, может быть, даже обидой на строгость отца. Всё идёт так, как мы и предполагали, ваше высочество. Она всё же женщина, эта испанка.

Принц, страдавший от жары и освежавшийся холодным питьём из апельсинового и розового цвета, ничуть не возражал против того, что Бэкингем смеет сидеть на его постели. Более того – он, казалось, даже поощрял подобное бесстыдство, и предложил герцогу выпить тоже. Однако Бэкингем отказался, заметив, что предпочёл бы вина – и вино тут же было ему подано.

\- Я весь пропах ладаном, - пожаловался Бэкингем, осушив бокал и наполняя его снова. – И возмущён тем, как отвратительно эти испанцы обошлись с вашим подарком. Ему пристало блистать на той шее, для которой он и предназначался, но отнюдь не украшать статую.

\- Да, - рассеянно согласился Карл, обмахиваясь веером, - я и раньше знал, разумеется, что все здесь ещё более паписты, чем сам Папа, но не ожидал, будто король испанский способен будет лишить собственную дочь радости надеть подарок жениха, и ради чего? Чтобы украсить идола, и так уже сгибающегося под весом золота?

Бэкингем лишь развёл руками, отметив про себя, что Карл уже считает себя женихом инфанты, хоть это пока и не так. Впрочем, подобная поспешность суждения была ему на руку, и он не стал упоминать об этом печальном обстоятельстве.

\- Но скажите мне, Джордж, - приглушив голос и обращаясь к Бэкингему по имени, что было знаком разговора интимного свойства, спросил наследник Якова, - ведь не посмеет же Филипп требовать от меня, чтобы я тоже обратился в папскую веру? Никакое приданое этого не стоит, и кроме того, это оскорбительно. Я собираюсь быть его зятем, а не комнатной собачкой!

\- Иначе и быть не может, - подтвердил Бэкингем, вынул из пальцев Карла веер и принялся сам обмахивать его, рассеивая послеобеденный жар лёгкой прохладой движущегося воздуха, - ваше высочество слишком умны и могущественны, чтобы довольствоваться вторыми ролями.

Карл, который был ещё очень молод и весьма падок на похвалы в свой адрес, с самым довольным видом проглотил эту грубую лесть; он отбросил тонкий батист простыни, под которой отдыхал, и вытянулся на влажной от жары постели во весь рост.

\- Вы, Джордж, всегда умеете мне угодить, - констатировал он, наслаждаясь мимолётными ласками ускользающей прохлады, - но я в самом деле встревожен. Проклятые паписты с их девой Марией! И кроме того, я не знаю, о чём с нею говорить.

Бэкингем самым возмутительным образом фыркнул и заметил:

\- Надо полагать, сейчас вы говорите не о божьей матери, Чарльз?

\- Вы наконец соизволили назвать меня по имени, - и сказал принц, перевернулся на спину и забросил руки за голову. Не будучи от природы наделён излишней стеснительностью, с фаворитом своего отца он чувствовал себя если и не совершенно свободно, то весьма вольно, и не счёл нужным прикрывать наготу. Что думал на сей счёт герцог, то осталось при нём, однако он ничем не выказал ни удивления, ни уж тем более стыда, и продолжал обмахивать принца с тем же небрежным усердием, с каким в то время было принято оказывать подобную услугу раскрасневшейся от танца даме.

\- Я говорю, разумеется, о своей будущей супруге, - продолжал принц, - как вы полагаете, из неё выйдет хорошая жена? Не будет ли она докучать мне своими бесконечными молитвами или, напротив, не пойдёт ли во все тяжкие, оказавшись после здешнего заточения при просвещённом английском дворе?

Бэкингем поднял брови, изображая удивление, и в глазах его блеснул смешливый огонёк.

\- Вы говорите так, будто раздумали жениться и ищете повод отказаться от всей затеи, - проговорил он, и должен заметить, что возмутительное это поддразнивание, нисколько не соответствующее ни серьёзности ситуации, ни рангу говоривших, нашло в принце самый горячий отклик. – Неужели вам не понравилась инфанта?

\- Я её саму не видел, - заметил Карл и поспешил объясниться, - только много бархата и кружев, да лицо. Ни слова, ни взгляда, и совершенно невозможно составить о ней мнение. Не правда ли, это странно, Джордж? Приличную кобылу мы покупаем, лишь осмотрев её стати, а жениться приходится едва ли не вслепую.

\- Испанские принцессы славятся и чистотой крови, и воспитанием, - напомнил Бэкингем, усмехаясь, - они, как и хорошие кобылы, нарасхват между знатоками. И не видя самой лошади, можно не прогадать, зная её родословную.

Принц, до сих пор бывший под впечатлением и от встречи с Филиппом, и от оказанного ему сурового приёма, и от рассказов Бэкингема, вздохнул.

\- В этом-то и дело, - сказал он, садясь и вновь принимаясь за холодный апельсиновый настой, - если она хоть на четверть такова, каков её отец…

\- О, что вы! – воскликнул Бэкингем с той страстностью, что привлекала к нему сердца, и искренним – или, по меньшей мере, весьма убедительным, - желанием рассеять тревоги собеседника, - нет, ваше высочество, этого вы можете не опасаться. Ни одна женщина не сможет устоять перед вашими достоинствами, и ни одной из них не под силу проявлять твёрдость духа, превосходящую ту, коей обладаете вы!

Карл, несмотря на уверения, казался недовольным, и так резко двинул рукой, что часть душистой воды выплеснулась через край и оказалась на его груди и животе. От неожиданности и холода он вскрикнул, но Бэкингем тут же принял из его руки коварный кубок и принялся осторожно стирать капли краем простыни.

\- Порой, - тихо заметил Карл, - я впадаю в смертный грех зависти.

Бэкингем, не оставляя своих стараний, поднял на него глаза, и рука его двинулась нежнее и ласковей, будто вместо кожи он протирал тончайший хрусталь, готовый лопнуть от неосторожного нажима.

\- Зависти? – спросил он, и самыми кончиками пальцев снял с кожи Карла розовый лепесток, какие в ту пору в изобилии добавляли в питьё. – Неужели есть на свете что-то, чего бы вы хотели – и чем обладал бы другой?

В душном испанском воздухе тихо кружились пылинки, горящие в узком луче света, что пробивался сквозь ставни, опущенные ради спасения от жары, и Карл некоторое время изучал их с тем же вниманием, с каким мореплаватель изучает положение и движение звёзд.

\- Ни одна женщина, сказали вы,  не сможет устоять, - проговорил он, не глядя на Бэкингема, но изучая бесконечное кружение крошечных миров, кои господь в милости и мудрости своей создал и оставил у нас на виду. – Может быть, потому я и не хочу всего лишь ещё одну из них… нет, молчите, - потребовал он, хотя Бэкингем и не думал прерывать его. -  Я давно пытался объясниться  с вами начистоту, и каждый раз вы избегали разговора, а я привык к тому, что вы ничего не делаете зря, и если вы намеренно делаете вид, что… значит, зачем-то… Я не верю в то, что вы не понимаете меня, - проговорил он, сбился и замолчал.

Впрочем, помимо неловких слов у Карла был лучший способ выразить обуревающие чувства, и он прижал руку Бэкингема к своей, ещё влажной, груди.

Бэкингем же, хранивший молчание, не стал противиться и погладил принца там, где сквозь кожу ощущалось биение сердца, но тут же отнял пальцы и отвёл взгляд.

\- Но ведь спите же вы с дамами, - воскликнул Карл, теряя терпение, и тут же осёкся; ему непривычен был столь откровенный разговор, хотя бесстыдных бесед за неполных четверть века он вёл уже немало. – Почему же?..

\- О, - негромко ответил Бэкингем, пальцами закрыв ему рот и предупреждая дальнейшие, ещё более страшные признания, - не стоит даже сравнивать. Вы и эти глупые разряженные куклы? Вы слишком мало цените себя, сир.

\- Я ещё не государь, - зло ответил Карл, - в этом всё дело?

Тут я должен напомнить вам, милостивые государыни, об одном немаловажном обстоятельстве. Несколько забегая вперёд в своём повествовании, я всё же надеюсь на ваше понимание и прощение. Дело в том, что король Яков, хотя и смотрел сквозь пальцы на распутство своего Стини,  был до крайности ревнив в отношении того греха, который в куртуазном стиле именуется итальянскою любовью. Люди прямодушные и не склонные к изящным обозначениям непристойных явлений, называют его проще и грубей, но ради того, чтобы не оскорблять вашего нежного слуха, я не стану следовать их примеру.

Хотя Яков в те годы и являл собою, если можно так выразиться, промокший трут и истёртое огниво, однако ревности по отношению к другим, более молодым и одарённым природою кавалерам, не утратил. Он глядел сквозь пальцы на то, как герцог флиртует то с одной, то  другой дамой, но отнюдь не был намерен позволять своему Стини даже самого невинного – если таковые вещи вообще могут быть невинны, - знака внимания от представителя сильного пола.  Он позволил Бэкингему жениться и даже настоял на этом, и сам выбрал ему супругу, но жестоко карал его даже за брошенный взгляд, если сей взгляд предназначался одному из придворных щёголей. О природе же этих наказаний я не осмелюсь даже заикнуться в столь блестящем обществе, скажу лишь, что порой герцогу изменяла привычная лёгкость походки, и он некоторое время избегал конной охоты.

Сказав об этом, я должен также сказать ещё и о тех слухах, что шли по всей Англии после того, как Яков умер; слухи эти прямо называли Бэкингема отравителем короля, однако никаких доказательств подобного злодейства, как это обычно происходит в подобных случаях, добыть не удалось. Что до меня, то в этом деле я скорее склонен к тому, чтобы заступиться за Бэкингема: король Яков, хотя и был добрым государем, сделался стар и немощен, а жизнь его была полна не только великих деяний, но также распутства и излишеств. Потому нет ничего странного в том, что смерть караулила его за ближайшей дверью и ждала лишь господнего дозволения войти.

Но были и те, кто говорил, будто бы Бэкингем извёл Якова колдовством, воспользовавшись в этом услугами тех ведьм, о которых сам же Яков и писал в своей «Демонологии18». Против этого можно возразить, сказав, что герцог Бэкингем до некоторого времени с презрением относился к явлениям, которых не мог потрогать или ощутить, а ведьмовству и волшбе вообще отказывал в существовании – или, по крайней мере, в способности причинить вред человеку сильному и не склонному к пустым страхам – а таковым государь Яков оставался до последних своих дней.

Пояснив всё это, я возвращаюсь к своему рассказу; Карл, как уже было сказано, задал герцогу вопрос, не предполагавший лживого ответа. Бэкингем же, услышав сие отчаянное и опасное предположение, ответил ему решительным отказом.

\- Нет, - сказал он, и для убедительности покачал головой. – Но вы, Чарльз, дурно отнеслись бы ко мне – и имели бы на то полное право, - если бы я, поддавшись порыву восторга и желания, которые вы вызываете во мне, дал бы вам основания считать, что в моём сердце есть место неверности и измене.

Карл, выслушав эти слова, совершенно переменился, и в лице его появилась та решимость, которая была свойственна его роду. Остаётся лишь сожалеть о том, что этот потомок Стюартов19 не проявлял достойной своего положения решимости в иных, более важных, обстоятельствах.

\- Вы благородны, Джордж, - заметил он, поразмыслив, - и я не стану вынуждать вас идти против вашей чести. Однако когда я стану королём…

Бэкингем едва заметно усмехнулся, и эта усмешка была красной, сладкой, пряной и пьянящей, как подогретое вино. Карл мог бы пить её, если бы пожелал, и опьянел от одного лишь вида узких алых губ, столь искусно подающих ему надежду на будущие греховные наслаждения.

\- Однако, - напомнил герцог, удостоверившись в том, что достиг цели и тут же ставя себе следующую, - не пора ли нам вспомнить о делах? Опоздания на бал после опоздания на мессу нам уж верно не простят.

Карл искривил губы, но выбрался из постели и принялся одеваться. Бэкингем также встал и не погнушался оказать принцу помощь в этом трудном деле; он и выбрал костюм.

\- Вы, ваше высочество, должны как можно больше походить на испанца, - заметил он, - насколько это допускают здравый смысл и приличия, разумеется. Свою твёрдость в убеждениях вы уже показали, теперь очередь мягкости.

Карл, которому не слишком хотелось одеваться в чёрный бархатный костюм, предложенный Бэкингемом, поддел ногтем дорогое серебряное шитьё и ответил:

\- Видите ли, друг мой, я, хотя и отношусь с уважением к вашему дипломатическому опыту, всё же опасаюсь не перенести здешней жары. В чёрном я буду похож на ворона, и притом страдающего дурнотой.

Бэкингем расхохотался, не пряча чувств, и Карл, хотя и не полностью понимал причин этого смеха, также невольно улыбнулся.

\- Простите мне, мой принц, - проговорил Бэкингем, отсмеявшись. – Я невольно представил себе птицу, описанную вами, и не смог удержаться в рамках приличий. Вы отнюдь не будете напоминать ворона – скорее, если продолжать столь изящное сравнение, вы будете похожи на сокола, бьющего добычу. Вам чрезвычайно идут тёмные тона, а блеск рубинов лишь подчеркнёт вашу изысканную бледность. Вы ведь не забыли о том, что страдаете от любовной лихорадки, столь сильной, что мучения оставляют вас лишь в присутствии инфанты?

\- Хотел бы я забыть, - проворчал Карл. – Остаётся лишь молиться о том, чтобы я к концу увеселений не стал напоминать обугленную головню.

\- Я позабочусь о том, чтобы вам своевременно подавали лёд, -  заверил Бэкингем, - это будет дополнительным штрихом, оживляющим всю картину. Здесь верят, что неутолённая страсть сжигает изнутри.

Тут я должен вновь порвать прямую нить повествования и сообщить вам, сударыни, сведения чрезвычайной важности, долгое время хранившиеся в строжайшем секрете. Как вы, должно быть, догадываетесь, одно лишь сватовство не могло быть причиной такого авантюрного и опасного путешествия, какое предприняли принц Карл и его доверенное лицо. Это верно; была и другая причина, едва ли не важнее первой. Король Яков узнал из донесений своих осведомителей о тайном сговоре, который будто бы существовал между Францией и Испанией, и возможный союз двух исконных врагов показался ему настолько опасным, что Бэкингему велено было, не посвящая в тайну принца, встретиться с одним из лиц, что продают сведения за деньги или, выражаясь прямо, со шпионом.

Эта-то встреча и должна была состояться на балу в честь дня рождения инфанты; возможный же брачный союз сына с нею, по мнению Якова, помог бы склонить Францию к союзу и миру, которых так искал Яков. Но ещё важнее было получить, за щедрую плату, некие тайные письма, обладание которыми могло бы помочь королю английскому держать на привязи молодого французского кардинала, неустанно подстрекавшего и разжигавшего распрю между папистами и англиканами.

Оттого герцог Бэкингем и намеревался, заняв принца вздохами и красноречивыми взглядами в сторону инфанты, посвятить несколько минут той встречи, ради которой они и прибыли в Испанию. Мысли об этом деле посещали Бэкингема в то время, как Карл умывался и облачался в шитый серебром и рубинами костюм, в коем он и вправду несколько напоминал испанца – впрочем, светловолосого и сероглазого, но тем не менее совершенно отвечающего требованиям мадридской моды. 

\- А вы, Джордж? – поинтересовался Карл после того, как герцог придирчиво, будто дуэнья молодую девушку, осмотрел его и остался доволен. – Тоже будете демонстрировать мягкость?

\- Я, с позволения вашего высочества, буду проявлять себя изряднейшим невежей, - с улыбкой известил его Бэкингем. – Прошу вас ничему не удивляться и не держать на меня зла; я хотел бы, чтобы ваша строгость и безукоризненное следование этикету получили бы достойное обрамление.

Карл, хотя и не был убеждён в том, что в полной мере понимает затею Бэкингема, решил ему довериться – и был немало изумлён, когда герцог, снабдив его всеми потребными наставлениями и сведениями, объявил, что должен будет появиться на балу не ранее чем через час после его начала.

\- Вам, ваше высочество, придётся простить меня за это, - сказал он, снял с пальца безоар и отдал Карлу. – Пейте только из проверенного сосуда, не танцуйте и постарайтесь не говорить на щекотливые темы. Лучше всего, если вы сможете занять место напротив кресла инфанты и станете время от времени вздыхать и бросать на неё взгляды, полные безнадёжной страсти.

\- О боже, - пробормотал Карл, но Бэкингем был неумолим.

\- Я прошу вас также не покидать бальной залы и не отходить далеко от верных нам людей. Не то чтобы я подозревал испанцев в намерении причинить вред вашему высочеству, но всё же осторожность в подобных обстоятельствах не может быть излишней.

Верные люди, которых Бэкингем приставил к принцу, были верны скорее герцогу лично – и верность эту он оплачивал столь щедро, а за измену карал столь сурово, что мог быть полностью в них уверен.

Итак, достойные дамы, лёгкая дымка сумерек замела и рощи, и холмы, и даже верхушки замковых башен, и в этой мягкой вуали стали по одному, по два проступать огоньки зажигаемых свечей. Алькасар ещё не был полностью охвачен начавшимся торжеством, но признаки его то и дело проявляли себя то в звуках скрипки, то в нежном звоне фарфора, то в благоухании роз и жасмина, какими украшали залу, то даже в остром запахе пороха и масла – ибо ни один бал ни тогда, ни сейчас не обходится без доброго фейерверка, - словом, празднество уже  вступило в свои права, но до разгара радостей и развлечений было ещё далеко.

Оказавшись в украшенной, но пока ещё полупустой зале, Карл отчаянно скучал и бродил, словно кающийся дух, между придворными, ожидавшими появления монарших особ. Вид его был столь несчастен, а лицо так скорбно и полно одухотворённого ожидания, что нескольким дамам не хватило обычного в подобных случаях языка взглядов да вееров, и они отошли в сторону, дабы обсудить страдания юного чужеземца, и пришли к выводу, что хотя он и англичанин, но всё же недурён собой, богат и знатен – словом, затея Бэкингема начала приносить плоды, хотя пока и весьма скромные.

На этом я вынужден буду оставить принца тосковать и томиться бездельем в одиночестве и обратиться в своём рассказе к тем событиям, что происходили в другой части алькасара, совершенно не затронутой празднествами.

То были покои, служившие гордыне испанских королей, а именно Зал Свершений, где хранились и доспехи Альфонсо Кастильского20, и меч Фернандо III Святого21, и множество стягов и знамён победителей, увенчавших себя славою и почестями, добытыми в бою; на стенах из красного дерева была собрана целая галерея портретов испанских королей, принцев, принцесс, королев и маршалов.

Обычно безлюдная, эта зала и сейчас была пуста; ни единое шевеление не нарушало торжественного, почти мертвенного покоя. Тишина, стоявшая здесь, казалась неизменной от сотворения мира, и даже пыль не смела кружиться в тонких прямых лучах света, проникавших в тонкие щели меж тяжёлых занавесей.

В этой обители славы и мертвецов нечего было делать живым, разве что приходить сюда иногда в целях богоугодных и спасительных.  Все эти блестящие господа и дамы давно превратились в прах и тлен, оставив по себе лишь портреты да знаки былой славы, и судьба их нисколько не отличалась поэтому от судьбы последнего крестьянина; для жерновов господа каждый из них лишь малое зерно.

Однако же я отвлёкся, благородные мои слушательницы; простите меня. Должен сказать, что я сам бывал в той комнате и по необходимости долго разглядывал и доспехи, и портреты, и всё прочее. Оттого, быть может, я до сих пор помню, как блестел смазанный маслом доспех Альфонсо Кастильского. Даже в полумраке он казался вылитым из серебра, хоть и был выкован из доброй стали. Шлем его, украшенный султаном из белых перьев, защищал при жизни владельца голову умную и дерзкую; опустев же, доспех представлял собою зрелище скорее печальное, чем величественное, ибо во всей Испании не нашлось больше воина, способного носить такую тяжесть.

Однако в день, о котором я рассказываю вам, случилось так, что перья белой цапли, украшавшие начищенную до лунного сияния сталь, качнулись будто бы от дуновения лёгкого зефира. Всё прочее в комнате не двигалось, но доспех – доспех стал оживать, как если бы настали дни последние, ужасные и величественные, и как если бы мертвецы, поднявшись из могил, поспешили к престолу Господа, и король Альфонсо, не желая предстать перед Создателем в саване, вновь надел на себя шлем, горжет22, наплечники, налокотники, наручи и рукавицы, и панцирь с латной юбкой, и кольчужную рубаху, а также и набедренники с наколенниками, и поножи, и сабатоны – словом, всё то, что полагается носить на себе в бою.

Сталь, как я уже сказал, была хорошо смазана, и это вызывало ещё более ужасающее впечатление: в полной тишине доспех пошевелил пальцами кольчужной перчатки, повел плечами, склонил голову в одну, в другую сторону – и снова замер неподвижно, так что если бы кто и видел его, то решил бы, верно, что ему померещилось от жары.

Однако ж в доспехах и вправду был человек; это убежище, столь странное и непригодное для отдыха, сделалось для него почти домом, ибо в нём он провёл большую часть дня, слишком жаркого и светлого, чтобы можно было спрятаться на крыше, и слишком суматошного, чтобы иметь полную гарантию того, что и в самом потаённом из помещений алькасара не появится служанка с веничком из перьев или хлопотливый, но зоркий слуга с целой кипой белоснежных салфеток, с помощью коих и поныне принято проверять, чиста ли комната.

Ночь этот человек провёл в седле, торопясь успеть к балу, и доспех стал ему также и постелью; как многие особы, вынужденные всегда спать вполглаза, бессонницей он не страдал и потому мог спать и стоя, и сидя, и – если бы потребовалось – даже вися вниз головою. Проснувшись же, он делался бодр и свеж, невзирая на обстоятельства, и лишь необходимость размять затёкшие члены вынудила его пошевелиться. Заставив же кровь быстрее побежать по жилам, он вновь замер, и вышел из своего укрытия, лишь заслышав, как первый взрыв фейерверка огласил округу. Взрыв этот мог означать лишь одно: снаружи уже достаточно стемнело, чтобы можно было считать себя в полной безопасности вне тайника, и гостей собралось достаточно, чтобы между ними можно было скользить, не привлекая к себе внимания.

На секунду или две тонкий луч выхватил из полутьмы помещения лицо столь бледное и суровое, что можно было бы принять незнакомца за самого Альфонсо, однако же испанской крови, что придаёт даже самым ординарным физиономиям вид торжественный и надменный, в этом лице не было и капли; нет, дамы, то был француз. Король Яков, описывая его Бэкингему, ни словом не отступил от истины: тяжесть минувших испытаний сделала его похожим на испанца; он сделался бледен, черты его ожесточились, а у рта, отвыкшего улыбаться, легли резкие складки.

Глаза его, чёрные от окружавшей темноты, видели в ней зорко, как кошачьи, и двигался он так же тихо, как это умеют лишь кошки да совсем молодые девицы, не отягощённые ещё ни сознанием греха, ни настойчивым зовом смертной плоти.

Пройдя по зале, этот человек так же бесшумно выскользнул из неё и вскоре уже был в саду; здесь он намеревался дождаться прибытия Бэкингема и подать ему знак. Однако среди изящных беседок и пышных клумб с ним случилось нечто, о чём я не могу рассказать подробно, ибо случившееся было подобно внезапной тени или болезни; люди, что волею судеб заняты делами тайными и опасными, знают, как это бывает. Ветви по-прежнему колебались лёгким вечерним ветром, и в небе по-прежнему цвели огневые букеты, однако человек этот, хотя и был скрыт тенью дерев и опускающимся полумраком, чувствовал себя так, будто его выволокли на Гревскую площадь23, да притом в полдень и при большом скоплении народу.

Словом, он чувствовал себя на грани гибели, и вправду был от неё в полушаге; не зная, откуда ожидать опасности, он ждал её отовсюду, и спина его и все члены сковывало смертельным холодом предчувствия. От этого недуга было лишь одно средство: бежать, бежать как можно дальше – но опыт и чутьё велели ему оставаться на месте и притворным спокойствием спастись от охотников, идущих по следу; так заяц, зачуяв гончих, порой прижимается к земле. Оставим же этого несчастного каменеть от надвигающейся опасности и вернёмся в своём повествовании к тому, кого он дожидался в саду.

Герцог же, о котором я отнюдь не забыл, был в ту минуту занят делом, более подходящим даме: он выбирал перчатки. Уже несколько пар в беспорядке лежали, брошенные на пол, и камердинер с поклонами подавал Бэкингему одну коробочку за другою. Герцог же кривил губы и изъяснялся в том духе, что одни лишь берберские варвары24 да их родичи могут надеть подобное убожество, и делал это, не стесняясь приоткрытой двери, за которой ждали присланные за ним в соответствии с этикетом кабальеро25.

Ждать им пришлось не менее получаса, и герцог был полностью удовлетворён тем молчаливым бешенством, что прочёл на лицах дожидавшихся его испанцев, когда всё же соизволил выйти и приветствовать их самым небрежным образом.

\- О, - сказал Бэкингем, едва увидав одного идальго26, очень молодого и ещё не умевшего полностью скрыть чувств, - я вспомнил, глядя на вас – ведь я совершенно забыл о приличиях!

Лицо юноши отобразило смесь бешенства и надежды услышать извинения за столь долгое и унизительное ожидание под чужой дверью, однако Бэкингем заявил во всеуслышание:

\- Духи! Ксавье, подайте мне флакон… нет, не этот. Найдите розовое масло. Я возьму его с собой на всякий случай. Здешние дамы, как мне кажется, порой излишне привержены к тяжёлым платьям, да впридачу ещё и затянуты в них по самый подбородок. Не удивительно, что от этого в итоге страдает моё обоняние.

Столь грубое поведение, обычно не свойственное Бэкингему, можно было объяснить лишь тем, что он намеренно выводил испанцев из себя и вполне в этом преуспел. Юноша, которого Бэкингем так жестоко разочаровал, пробормотал себе под нос что-то столь нелестное и злое, что стоявший рядом с ним дворянин постарше быстро одёрнул его.

Бэкингем, заметив эту короткую сцену, поинтересовался самым ласковым тоном, всё ли в порядке, и получил в ответ сухие и неискренние заверения в полном благополучии. На самом деле всякий из испанцев вызвал бы заносчивого и капризного англичанина на дуэль, однако каждый также знал, что гости короля Филиппа неприкосновенны по соображениям политическим, и что король сам накажет их, коли посчитает нужным.

Наконец, после долгих поисков флакона и не менее долгой процедуры смачивания драгоценным розовым маслом манжет, воротника и жемчужных кисточек на перчатках, процессия двинулась в путь, причём Бэкингем отнюдь не торопился, хотя сопровождающие его дворяне и сообщили ему о том, что бал давно начался.

\- А, - безмятежно отозвался Бэкингем, - какая ерунда. Балы и созданы для того, чтобы на них опаздывать, и кроме того, здесь такая скука. То ли дело лондонские балы! Только в действительно великой державе, коей является Британия, уделяют достаточно внимания танцам и тонкому искусству музицирования, да к тому же умеют сшить действительно хороший дамский наряд.

Тут он решил прекратить издевательства, поскольку лица его спутников сделались уже совершенно бешеными. Мало что может так рассердить испанца, как сравнение какой-либо другой страны с его родиной, и притом сравнение не в пользу Испании; кроме того, здешняя мода, более строгая и сдержанная, нежели в просвещённой Британии, не предполагала в даме желания кокетничать. Она подходила более для статуй, чем для живых особ, и дамы действительно изрядно потели под своими мантильями.

Бэкингем же наслаждался, воображая себе, как рассказ о его невежливости дойдёт до ушей Филиппа, считавшегося знатоком музыки и прочих изящных искусств, и в какой ярости будет король. По сравнению с невежей Бэкингемом принц Уэльский покажется ему средоточием достоинств,  или же, чего Бэкингему хотелось ещё более, всё дело с помолвкой расстроится вовсе. Хоть старик Яков и старался всеми силами примирить две веры и дать каждой из них место и возможность существовать, сам Бэкингем отнюдь не разделял мягкости своего короля по отношению к папистам. Он терпеть не мог, когда кого-либо чтили больше его самого, и желал ни в чём не зависеть от Ватикана, и помимо того, некоторые из его особенно злостных врагов в парламенте были католики.

Кроме того, Бэкингем опасался того, что дочь Филиппа и сам Филипп вслед за нею могут в будущем посчитать себя оскорблёнными той малой ролью, какая отводилась супруге короля в той традиции, которую Бэкингем поддерживал самым своим существованием. Оскорблённый парламент, требовавший от Якова удалить Бэкингема – к этому герцог привык и воспринимал не иначе как со смехом, но Филипп мог бы, употребив своё влияние, склонить стареющего короля к тому, чтобы эпохе фаворитов в Британии наступил конец.

Потому, хотя Бэкингем и делал всё, что требовал от него долг в отношении принца Уэльского, но делал ещё более для себя самого, и поэтому же он, нимало не стесняясь, обратился к своим спутникам:

\- Я задержусь ещё немного; вы же идите в залу. Мне угодно полюбоваться здешними розами – это, пожалуй, самое прекрасное из всего, что я видел в Испании.

Сказав так, он намеренно допустил ту двусмысленность, что стоила дипломатической карьеры и порой самой головы людям, неосторожно обращавшимся со словами. Его дерзость могла быть расценена в лучшем случае как необдуманность, в худшем же вынудила слушавших задаться вопросом: неужели во всём Мадриде, полном не только богатства, но и изысканных образчиков учёности и искусства, не говоря уж о блеске особ коронованных, один вид которых должен был повергать в трепет и восторг, герцог Бэкингем посмел найти прекрасными лишь розы?

Кипя от бессильной ярости, сопровождавшие ушли, и Бэкингем мог не сомневаться в том, что весть о его поведении быстро достигнет монарших ушей. Он остался в одиночестве на прелестной крытой галерее, напоминавшей устройством о садах Семирамиды27, и если бы кто-либо увидал его теперь, то совершенно уверился бы в спокойствии герцога, ибо он, только что подавший монарху Испании повод счесть себя оскорблённым, отнюдь не выглядел обеспокоенным и напевал под нос известную английскую балладу о зелёных рукавах28.

Между тем Бэкингем был весьма обеспокоен, так как ожидал встречи, и встречи чрезвычайно важной. Всякому известно, что умелый охотник за секретами может передать свою добычу на ходу, посреди многолюдного приёма и даже во время конной прогулки, и что лучший из них – а Бэкингем не сомневался в том, что ждёт лучшего,  - способен одним молниеносным движением и отдать тугой свёрток с драгоценными бумагами, и принять щедрую плату за свой труд. Однако же Бэкингем любовался видом не менее пяти минут и до сих пор никого не дождался.

Тому было объяснение, и объяснение самое очевидное: по причинам, уже известным вам, шпион вынужден был затаиться и не смог явиться на назначенную встречу. Для Бэкингема то был тревожный знак; в том случае, если бы испанцы схватили посланца, несущего столь ценный груз, война, которой герцог так жаждал, могла начаться крайне неудачным образом, и даже более того – он сам мог лишиться головы.

Терзаемый подобными опасениями, Бэкингем покинул галерею и направил свои стопы в бальную залу, где уже собралось самое пышное общество Мадрида, и появился там в ту самую секунду, как трубачи изо всех сил и со всем своим искусством затрубили, объявляя появление королевских особ.

Таким образом, Бэкингем нарушил ещё одно из неписаных правил, воспрещающее кому бы то ни было входить в залу одновременно с выходом монаршего семейства; однако герцога вовсе не смутило подобное нарушение протокола. Он сбросил свой плащ на руки ближайшему из слуг и остановился, любуясь грандиозным зрелищем.

Его величество король Испании, Португалии и Алгарве Филипп Третий шествовал неторопливо, и лицо его было полно той значительности, которая свойственна лишь кошкам да королям и которая вызывает невольное почтение даже у совершенных дерзецов. Поскольку Филипп Третий вдовел, то спутницей его была инфанта, и она шла, смиренно опустив очи.

По случаю праздника инфанте было дозволено нарядиться в винного цвета пышное платье, и этот цвет, называемый также королевским пурпуром29, совершенно не шёл ей – впрочем, это Бэкингем отметил походя. Он дождался, пока монаршее семейство усядется на свои кресла, более похожие на троны, и подошёл к принцу.

Едва увидав его, Карл помрачнел и едва не издал возмутительно откровенного возгласа, и принца можно было понять: Бэкингем был одет так, что на него оборачивались даже самые невозмутимые из грандов.

Вы, о дамы, простите мне, если я подробно опишу наряд герцога, ибо, во-первых, рассказы о роскошных нарядах всегда греют женские сердца, а во-вторых, для моего дальнейшего рассказа совершенно необходимо знать, как оделся Бэкингем в тот далёкий знойный вечер.

Будучи поклонником методичности, я начну сверху и скажу, что берет Бэкингема был украшен перьями редкой белой цапли, нежными и трепещущими, как туман над текучей водой, и перья эти были приколоты к шляпе аграфом столь богатым, что немногие могли смотреть на него не щурясь; немудрено! В этой драгоценной пряжке соединились пять бриллиантов-солитеров30, и каждый из них будто горел изнутри. Даже самый тонкий лучик света, попадавший на одну из бесчисленных граней, дробился и повторялся бесчисленное множество раз, делая сияние алмазов ещё ярче, и каждый из этих прекрасных камней стоил не менее пятисот тысяч ливров31.

Как будто этого было мало, Бэкингем вдел в уши бесценные жемчужные серьги, едва не касавшиеся плеч и также украшенные алмазами. Когда Бэкингем раскланивался с тем или другим придворным, эти образчики роскоши качались, и алмазы, прикреплённые между жемчужинами, спорили блеском с солитерами на герцогской шляпе. На шее герцога красовалось жемчужное ожерелье в шесть рядов, а из-под него нестерпимо блистала бриллиантами звезда Святого Георгия32. Стоимость её равнялась восьмистам тысячам пистолей33, а тончайшая работа превращала сей знак доблести в дивное украшение.

Но самое сокрушительное впечатление производил костюм Бэкингема. Он состоял, помимо прочего, из серого атласного колета34 и зелёного  бархатного камзола, расшитых жемчугом – и вышивка эта, плод долгих трудов дюжины самых искусных вышивальщиц, была так тонка и хороша, что сама по себе могла бы быть выставлена в музее, но вся она была так щедро изукрашена жемчугом, что кое-где тот совершенно скрывал ткань. Пуговицы на колете также были жемчужные, и среди нескольких тысяч этих слёз моря даже самый придирчивый глаз не нашёл бы ни одной неровной или тусклой. Нет, каждая из них была ровной, круглой, идеального блеска и оттенка, и безупречной, как зубки молодой девушки.

Одним словом, Бэкингем, этот premier monsieur а la mode35 был одет богаче самого короля; вещь, при дворе недопустимая. Должен также заметить, что и весь остальной костюм Бэкингема ни в чём не уступал ни изяществом, ни богатством тому, что я уже описал, и что половина из дюжины швей, расшивавших этот наряд, ослепла к концу работы. На ком угодно другом такая варварская роскошь смотрелась бы смешно, но в том и была удивительная сила этого человека, что он всегда поступал лишь так, как считал нужным сам и считал себя в полном праве взять что хочет и тем способом, какой ему угодно было избрать - и поэтому даже тень насмешки не касалась его, как если бы Бэкингем был окружён невидимым панцирем, отсекавшим даже самую возможность над ним посмеяться; ему завидовали, им восхищались, им любовались и были потрясены.

Все эти чувства Бэкингем без труда прочёл в глазах Карла, едва лишь подошёл к нему и поклонился.

\- Я потрясён вашим коварством, - вполголоса упрекнул его Карл, и под шутливым тоном Бэкингем услышал настоящую обиду. – Пока я терзался скукой, вы переродились в дивное божество?

\- О нет,  ваше высочество, - усмехнувшись, заверил его Бэкингем. – Я предупреждал вас, что буду выглядеть непристойно, и вынужден был сдержать слово – но, поверьте, лишь ради нашей выгоды. Здесь любят трагедии и богатство; вы представляете первое, я – второе, и здешние нравы тут же припишут вам желание всеми способами ублажить нрав Филиппа, а мне – стремление показать все богатства, коими располагает Англия.

Карл чуть успокоился и сказал вполголоса:

\- Однако я всё же сердит на вас, - он вновь оглядел Бэкингема и вздохнул. – Отчего вы хотя бы не показали мне этого наряда заранее?

\- Увы, ваше высочество, - покаялся Бэкингем, - это невозможно. Этому костюму не суждено быть надетым дважды.

Карл поднял брови, однако Бэкингем не стал объясняться, а указал на царственное семейство и сказал:

\- Сейчас будет объявлена павана36; традиция требует, чтобы Филипп сам вёл свою дочь в этом танце, а традиции здесь сильнее здравого смысла. Если вашему высочеству угодно потанцевать с инфантой, это можно устроить.

\- Но это невозможно! – шёпотом вскричал Карл. Бэкингем же лишь улыбнулся, будто говоря, что ради своего принца он способен совершить и невозможное.

\- Доверьтесь мне и будьте неподалёку, - проговорил он, - и я постараюсь порадовать ваше высочество этой безделицей.

Сказав это, он отошёл. Вскоре торжественные звуки гобоев, флейт и скрипок известили о начале танцев, и то был поистине королевский танец – строгий, величественный и скучный. Под эту мелодию, одобренную даже епископом, проверявшим всё, чему учили инфант, на благонадёжность, пристойность и дозволенность, король Филипп подал руку дочери и вывел её в центр залы. Инфанта шла, по-прежнему не поднимая глаз, и Бэкингем, бросив короткий взгляд на Карла, вполне удовлетворился тем удивлением и неудовольствием, что заметил на его лице. Принц, несомненно, ожидал, что хотя бы во время бала инфанта осмелится улыбнуться или посмотреть по сторонам, и был теперь в недоумении. Одобряя строгость воспитания, когда речь шла о будущей королеве, Карл считал чрезмерную суровость признаком бедности ума и фанатизма, а эти качества были вовсе ему не по нраву.

Бэкингем же, дождавшись окончания паваны и начала сарабанды37, пригласил  первую попавшуюся даму и отправился танцевать. Поневоле ему довелось танцевать с вдовой некоего аделантадо38, почтенной синьорой, всей состоявшей из морщин, ярдов кружев, атласа и драгоценностей. Впрочем, танцевала она вполне сносно, и это примирило Бэкингема со случайной выходкой судьбы. Он даже затеял с вдовой обычный бальный разговор ни о чём, и зорко следил за танцующими, выжидая подходящего момента.

Тот представился весьма скоро; во время одной из фигур герцог, кланяясь своей даме, краем глаза заметил Филиппа. Тот, желая сделать дочери приятное, продолжал танцевать с нею, и находился неподалёку, тяжёлой поступью попирая полированный мрамор пола.

Бэкингем поклонился ещё ниже и услышал мелкий дробный стук, которого ожидал, и приглушённое «ах», сорвавшееся с увядших уст благородной донны.

От резкого движения тонкая нить, коей жемчуга были пришиты к ткани, порвалась, и несколько крупных блистающих сфер украсили собой мрамор пола; вдова, онемев от неожиданности, всё же нашла в себе силы продолжать танцевать и, склонившись в глубоком реверансе, воспользовалась фигурой танца для того, чтобы подобрать если не всё, то хотя бы часть потерянного герцогом богатства – ибо каждая такая жемчужина стоила по меньшей мере пять тысяч дублонов39.

\- Это ваше, - сказала вдова, протянув Бэкингему сухую морщинистую руку, более похожую на когтистую лапу хищной птицы. – Вы обронили.

 - Ах, это сущая безделица, - ответил Бэкингем, и, ослепительно улыбнувшись, добавил, - прошу вас, оставьте их себе в память обо мне.

С быстротою молнии старуха спрятала драгоценный подарок – жемчужины будто вмиг растаяли и впитались в её ладонь, - и, поражённая, спросила, сильно коверкая английские слова:

\- Англичане все так щедры?

Бэкингем поднёс сухую надушенную руку к губам и заверил престарелую донну, что так оно и есть.

\- Ради страсти, - добавил он, - англичанин способен на всё.

За сарабандой последовала аллеманда40,  и жемчужины то и дело сыпались с камзола Бэкингема на пол, вызывая замешательство танцующих. Не привыкшие к подобному зрелищу, придворные то и дело путали шаги и фигуры, а кое-кто, почти не стесняясь, наклонялся за подкатившейся к самым ногам жемчужиной. Что до Бэкингема, то он продолжал танцевать, держась неподалёку от его величества Филиппа, и был вознаграждён за упорство и терпение: король, заметив смятение в рядах танцующих, сбился с шага.

В эту же секунду Бэкингем оказался рядом и подхватил Филиппа под локоть, воскликнув:

\- Позвольте помочь вам, Ваше Величество!

Если бы взглядом можно было казнить, то Бэкингем был бы колесован, четвертован и сожжён, и самый его пепел был бы развеян по ветру. Филипп остановился, и остановились все, кто танцевал, и даже музыканты, некоторое время игравшие словно бы во сне, постепенно опустили смычки и флейты.

Поступок Бэкингема был не просто недопустим, он был чудовищен там, где всякое движение и малейшее проявление чувств были подчинены строжайшим правилам; вам, сударыни, это может показаться смешным и странным, однако Филиппу Третьему лишь при одевании прислуживало не менее двух дюжин родовитых испанцев, и тот из них, коему было дозволено натягивать чулок на левую ногу его величества, отнюдь не имел права совершить ту же процедуру с правою ногою короля.

Подхватить же монарха под руку, притом во всеуслышание сообщив о том, что монаршая особа нуждается в помощи, было делом вовсе неслыханным, и потому нет ничего удивительного в том, что гранды, идальго и кабальеро замерли все разом, не зная, как поступить.

Замерла и инфанта; однако Бэкингему всё было нипочём. Он изящно поклонился королю и проговорил самым покаянным тоном:

\- Прошу простить мне эту дерзость, Ваше Величество.  На миг мне показалось, будто я могу стать невольным виновником вашего, сир, падения, и я поторопился исправить оплошность, однако, кажется, совершил ещё большую ошибку. Такая мелочь, - тут он указал на одну из крупных жемчужин, блиставшую на полу, - не могла бы, разумеется, помешать Вашему Величеству танцевать столько, сколько заблагорассудится.

Филипп, пребывая в том состоянии бешенства, что лишает дара речи даже красноречивых, молча глядел на Бэкингема; не привыкши к нарушениям этикета, он не знал, как поступить в подобном случае. Бэкингем же, усмехаясь, продолжил, указав на свой камзол:

\- Французские швеи такие лентяйки; я совершенно зря доверился им  и теперь наказан за своё миролюбие по отношению к столь ненадёжному народу.

Этой фразой Бэкингем и солгал, и намекнул Филиппу на желательность союза с Британией, всегда выполнявшей свои обязательства, как то положено державе воистину великой; в то же время он знал, что в гневе король не последует здравому совету и обратится к Франции за союзничеством, а это развяжет ему, Бэкингему, руки – и желанная война придёт, подобно грозе, в облаке порохового дыма опустившись на Европу.

\- Немедленно отпустите меня, - прошипел Филипп, опомнившись в той малой степени, чтобы вновь быть способным говорить. – Как вы посмели!

Бэкингем немедленно упал на одно колено движением столь изящным, что оно, несомненно, было отрепетировано заранее, и столь быстрым, что ещё несколько жемчужин покатилось по полу.

\- Ваше Величество, простите меня! – воскликнул он с той страстностью, которую так ценят дамы. – Молю вас и заверяю, что поступок мой был продиктован исключительно благоговением и желанием услужить Вашему Величеству!

Ноздри у Филиппа раздувались от гнева, но продолжать неловкую сцену ему было ещё нестерпимее, чем   простить Бэкингема. К тому же и другого пути он был лишён: Бэкингем был знатный иностранец и спутник принца. Казнить его, как был бы казнён на его месте любой испанский гранд, было невозможно, а своею искреннею мольбой он позволял Филиппу выйти из скандала в ореоле милосердного государя, не карающего за нечаянную оплошность.

\- Я вас прощаю, - сквозь зубы процедил Филипп, надеясь, что неловкая сцена на этом завершится. Однако Бэкингем и не думал подниматься с колен. Вместо этого он склонился ещё ниже и поцеловал край пышного алого платья инфанты.

\- Прошу прощения и у вас, ваше высочество, - проговорил он, - ведь я не дал вам вполне насладиться танцем.

Инфанта не знала, как поступить, и стояла, замерев, точно так же, как когда её венценосный отец остановился, и Бэкингему пришло на ум, что если бы случайность застала её в позе странной и неудобной – скажем, посредине реверанса, - то и тогда эта послушная дочь не двинулась бы, не получив дозволения отца.

\- Прошу вас, - проговорил он ещё жарче, - простить мне сей грех.

Филипп, желая поскорее покончить со скандальной сценой, за которой с упоением наблюдал весь двор – ибо в те времена в Мадриде было множество балов, но очень мало настоящих развлечений, - сделал жест, требующий от инфанты проявить милосердие.

\- Я также вас прощаю, - проговорила Мария-Анна; это были первые слова, произнесённые ею при Карле, и он изумился тому, что голос столь юной девушки может быть таким резким – будто от долгого неупотребления покрылся ржой.

\- Ваше милосердие, - с чувством сказал Бэкингем, - не знает границ. Прошу вас, не откажите в нём господину, как не отказали слуге, - и с этими словами он указал на принца. – Я не осмелился бы просить за себя, если бы мой принц не был при смерти от любви к вам.

Филипп издал странный звук, какой издаёт кастрюлька с закипающей водой; ему показалось, что наглый англичанин, получив палец, намерен откусить и всю руку.

\- Подобные дела не делаются таким образом! – сказал он тоном столь суровым, что несколько дам помоложе лишились чувств. Однако Бэкингему всё было нипочём.

\- О, но один лишь танец, - умоляюще проговорил он, глядя снизу вверх на инфанту, которая была совершенно сбита с толку и потому имела весьма глупый вид. – Лишь один танец с тем, кто находит утешение от скорбей и страданий лишь в вашем обществе!

Говоря так, он, разумеется, имел в виду Карла, и тот, сообразив, что герцог сейчас в полушаге от победы, выступил вперёд и поклонился низко, на испанский манер, чем заслужил одобрительный шёпот всех присутствующих – кроме короля и инфанты, находившихся в положении затруднительном.

\- О благодатная Мария, - с этими словами Бэкингем возвёл глаза к небу, или, точнее, к разукрашенному позолотой и лепниной потолку. – Взгляните же на него с милосердием, подобно той, чья милость к грешникам не имеет границ и препятствий!

Инфанта, хотя и была совершенно сбита с толку, нашла в себе силы взглянуть на отца; тот, понимая, что своими речами Бэкингем не оставил ему выбора, кивнул, и Мария-Анна сделала реверанс, выражающий согласие – ибо каждое движение и каждый жест при испанском дворе могли иметь множество значений, и нескольких взмахов веером могло быть достаточно, чтобы испанские дамы могли объясниться между собою так же легко, как мы объясняемся словами.

Итак, подобным возмутительным образом Бэкингем совершил невозможное и вынудил инфанту танцевать с принцем Уэльским. Филипп, будучи вне себя от ярости, всё же дал музыкантам знак, и торжественные звуки менуэта41 наполнили залу; Карл повёл инфанту танцевать и к окончанию танца уже совершенно твёрдо знал, что не желает брать в жёны существо столь ограниченное и покорное отцу. Целомудрие и послушание хороши, когда они в меру, но суровое воспитание вытравило из инфанты даже самый мельчайший признак живого чувства, заменив его этикетом, и что было ещё важнее в глазах Карла, полностью подчинило её воле венценосного отца. Ясно было, что Мария-Анна никогда не сможет сделаться опорою мужу, и что во всех делах и вопросах она будет слушаться Филиппа, составив при английском дворе испанскую фракцию. Такие вот мысли владели умом Карла, пока он вёл свою спутницу в бесчисленных торжественных поворотах и шагах менуэта, и пока сухая бледная рука касалась манжеты его камзола, но отнюдь не пальцев.

Бэкингем же, оставшись рядом с королём, поклонился и взмахнул шляпою, вновь ослепив присутствующим блеском алмазов и окончательно взбесив Филиппа своею безмятежною улыбкой.

\- Благодаря вам, герцог, - процедил тот, - я лишился всяких сомнений относительно возможности брака между моей дочерью и сыном Якова. Передайте королю мой отказ и не забудьте присовокупить к нему подробный рассказ о своих бесчинствах здесь; то же самое сделает и мой посол в Лондоне.

\- О, - начал было Бэкингем, но король уже не слушал его. Резко развернувшись на каблуках, он отправился к своему креслу, где и провёл остаток вечера, размышляя о тщете сущего и наглости англичан.

Бэкингем же мысленно потирал руки, ибо план его сработал – и вместе с тем тревожился всё сильней. Он потанцевал ещё несколько времени, причём жемчужины так и сыпались с его камзола, и многие гранды подходили к нему с намерением вернуть потерянное, а уходили с жемчужинами в карманах, ибо каждому Бэкингем повторял то, что уже сказал вдове аделантадо: что это сущая безделица, и он просит оставить её на память о нём.

Между тем стоимость одной такой безделушки по самым скромным подсчётам была не менее десяти тысяч ливров, и многие испанцы, измученные скупостью короля, в мыслях благодарили английского герцога за щедрость.

Бэкингем же, рассыпав достаточно драгоценностей, покинул ярко освещённую залу, намереваясь отдохнуть от танцев, и сделал это так искусно, что отсутствие его было замечено не сразу.

Отсутствовать же ему пришлось не менее трёх четвертей часа, и вот почему: едва лишь оказавшись снаружи и сойдя по широкой мраморной лестнице во влажный, шепчущий листами сад, где редкие бледные звёзды ночных цветов испускали томительные ароматы, Бэкингем нашёл того, кого искал.

Я вынужден вновь вернуться к делам шпиона, оставленного нами в положении странном и затруднительном, и рассказать о том, какая слава шла о нём в кругах узких и тайных; ибо он был самым искусным из всех шпионов среди множества, наводнявших в то время все королевские дворы Европы, и умел, по слухам, преображаться так совершенно, что без труда проходил и сквозь охрану, и сквозь решётки, и даже сквозь каменные стены. За это он и был прозван человеком с тысячью лиц; и теперь, чуя опасность отовсюду, он спрятался под одной из излюбленных своих масок – ибо в те далёкие времена только лишь актёры да люди постыдных профессий смели рядиться в женское платье.

Бэкингем, искавший уединения ради того, чтобы шпион мог подойти к нему, ничуть не ожидал, что таинственный рыцарь плаща и кинжала изберёт для своего ремесла подобный облик. Впрочем, и сам герцог мало походил на себя самого; оказавшись в полумраке сада, он остановился, опираясь рукою на мраморную лилию, украшавшую низ лестницы, и если бы кто-либо увидал Бэкингема сейчас, то узнал бы его разве что по костюму.

Лицо герцога было полно печали столь глубокой, словно этому любимцу судьбы и королей внезапно раскрылась бездна, полная страданий; бездна, над которой он стоял без малейшей возможности избежать падения; бездна, от которой никто не оттащил бы его за шитый жемчугом рукав.

Вы, сударыни, вправе не поверить мне, ибо у герцога было всё, чего лишь может пожелать человек, и невозможно представить, чтобы человек столь молодой, знатный, богатый, обожаемый и вызывающий лютую зависть, привыкший получать хоть звезду с неба, - чтобы такой человек мог найти в своём сердце поводы для печали.

Однако Бэкингем и вправду был далёк от душевного торжества и удовольствий; как многие деятельные натуры, он искренне страдал, закончив одно невозможное дело и не перейдя к другому. Мир в подобные минуты представлялся Бэкингему душной клеткой, сковывающей неугомонный дух. Добившись всего, этот молодой красавец желал большего, но был слишком легкомыслен, чтобы обратиться к богу, и слишком умён, чтобы наслаждаться тем многим, что имел, не вожделея большего.

Мне неведомо, сколько герцог стоял бы так, будто немая статуя скорбей, однако негромкий шелест платья вырвал его из объятий тягостной задумчивости, и Бэкингем немедленно принял прежний вид торжествующего победителя. Он вообразил, что одна из дам, пленённая его красотой и знатностью, сошла за ним в сад ради краткой любовной интриги, и в мыслях уже  представил себе картины одна пленительнее другой.

\- Миледи, - проговорил он, повернувшись к даме; та, подобрав длинные шепчущие юбки, спустилась с последней ступени и остановилась, будто в нерешительности, в самом начале аллеи. – Я мог бы любоваться вами молча, будто небесным видением, однако это было бы преступлением против вежливости, а я и так уже не раз согрешил против неё сегодня вечером.

\- Не только сегодня вечером, милорд, - в тон ему отозвалась дама; голос её показался Бэкингему пленительно низким, бархатным и словно бы созданным для любовных стонов. – Возьмите меня под руку, мне необходимо поговорить с вами наедине.

Бэкингем, изумлённый подобным решительным приказом, исполнил требуемое и поразился тому, как крепка была рука незнакомки. Густое кружево мантильи скрывало её лицо ещё лучше царившей вокруг темноты, но дама повела Бэкингема прочь от скудно освещённой лестницы, как будто боялась, что случайная вспышка света от фейерверка или раскрытого окна позволит герцогу увидать её лицо.

\- Осторожнее, - проговорил Бэкингем, галантно переводя свою загадочную спутницу через узкий мостик над струившимся между аллей ручьём, - вот так. Отнюдь не стараясь нарушить вашего инкогнито, миледи, я всё же просил бы вас хотя бы намекнуть мне на предмет разговора.

В эту же секунду он почувствовал, как быстрые пальцы скользнули у него по груди, пробрались под застёжку камзола и выскользнули, оставив во внутреннем потайном кармане плотный свёрток бумаг, и понял.

\- О боже, - проговорил он, действительно изумлённый и заинтригованный подобным развитием вечера, - тот, кто рассказывал мне о вас, нисколько не преувеличил. Вы и вправду человек с тысячью лиц.

\- Благодарю вас, милорд, - отозвался шпион голосом, показавшимся Бэкингему смутно знакомым, - и  прошу простить за долгое ожидание. Вы произвели такой фурор, что я не мог подойти к вам, не возбудив подозрений и не подвергнув вас опасности.

Бэкингем, не глядя, снял с пальца перстень с индийским рубином – стоил такой не менее трёхсот тысяч ливров, - и попытался вложить его в руку шпиона; однако тот покачал головой.

\- Сначала выслушайте меня, милорд, - попросил он,  - ибо просьба, которую я имею к вам, стоит дороже того, что вы имели любезность мне предложить.

\- Вот как? – отозвался герцог, несколько недовольный отказом. Он не привык, чтобы ему перечили, и был поражён тем, с какой лёгкостью шпион отказался от вознаграждения; насколько Бэкингему было известно, такой поступок был вовсе не характерен для человека, избравшего столь опасную профессию. – Я слушаю.

\- Мне стало известно о некоторых обстоятельствах, важность которых значительно больше важности бумаг, которые я обещал добыть, - проговорил шпион. Голос его звучал тихо и обречённо, как если бы он исповедовался герцогу в грехе, который невозможно простить, и уже чувствовал под ногами языки адского пламени, - и сведения эти таковы, что я не могу доверить их ни бумаге, ни кому-либо из людей, даже самых надёжных, не подвергнув их опасности быть убитыми.

\- Вы знаете что-то настолько опасное, что это знание убивает? – задумчиво переспросил Бэкингем и, как человек деятельный, не стал тратить времени на дальнейшие расспросы. – Вас необходимо срочно увезти из Мадрида?

\- Ваша светлость необыкновенно умны, - отозвался шпион, и в голосе его Бэкингему послышалась искренняя благодарность. – Однако я должен предупредить вас, что за мной идёт охота, и помощь мне может дорого вам обойтись.

\- Вы дворянин? – спросил Бэкингем, поразившись такому благородству. – Как мне вас звать?

\- Я здесь под именем донны Суньига 42, - проговорил шпион, - остальное неважно. Сведения, коими я обладаю, бесценны, однако я передам их лишь в том случае, если вы поможете мне остаться в живых.

\- Ни слова более, - велел герцог, - вы немедленно отправитесь со мною в мои покои. Там вполне надёжно, и…

\- Ваша светлость, - тихо произнёс шпион, - будет лучше, если вы позволите мне самому пройти в ваши покои. Это несложно для меня и привлечёт меньше внимания.

Герцог был буквально поражён этими словами. До сих пор он считал, что его охрана безупречна, и что верные ему люди не пропустят в его комнаты не то что шпиона, но даже мышь.

\- Вы уверены, что сможете?.. – начал он, но тут по аллее неподалёку метнулся цветной луч фонаря и послышались голоса.

С быстротою молнии шпион отбросил мантилью и схватил Бэкингема в объятия, шепнув ему в самые губы:

\- Ни слова!

Бэкингем, в одну секунду поняв, что единственным шансом спасти шпиона, обладающего столь драгоценными сведениями, будет тот очевидный способ, который ему предлагали, ответил поддельной синьоре столь же страстным объятием. Губы их соприкоснулись, и шпион, обнимая Бэкингема за плечи, застонал так страстно и нежно, что по телу герцога прошла горячая дрожь.

Непрошеные визитёры также услышали этот стон, и шаги их стихли, а свет фонаря перестал метаться. Вслед за этим послышалось несколько слов на испанском, негромкий смешок – и шаги послышались вновь, но теперь уже в обратном направлении.

\- Прошу простить меня, - прошептал шпион, по-прежнему не выпуская Бэкингема из объятий и обжигая губы герцога быстрым дыханием. – Я буду ждать вас в ваших покоях.

Бэкингем, казалось, силился вспомнить что-то, и никак не мог поймать ускользавшее воспоминание; он невольно облизал губы и прошептал:

\- Вы уверены, что благополучно доберётесь?..

Вместо ответа шпион вновь приник к Бэкингему, и опалил дыханием шею герцога под самым ухом.

\- Не тревожьтесь, - едва слышным, точно легчайший зефир, шёпотом заверил он, - я буду там. Благодарю вас за помощь, милорд.

Вслед за этим он отстранился и исчез так стремительно, будто земля поглотила его. Бэкингем вновь остался один, но насколько же это одиночество отличалось от прежнего! Герцог был поражён, потрясён и заинтригован донельзя, и в камзоле его лежали теперь письма от кардинала Ришелье к королю испанскому – письма, так недавно казавшиеся самым важным оружием против Франции; письма, теперь представлявшиеся лишь незначительным дополнением к главной тайне.

Размышляя об этом и всё ещё чувствуя вкус поцелуя на губах, Бэкингем вернулся в залу, где вновь танцевали сарабанду, и ещё около часу или полутора развлекался танцами, беседами и той разновидностью флирта, какую дозволяло строгое испанское общество.

Всё это время Бэкингема занимали мысли о шпионе. Сумеет ли он добраться до его покоев? Что за тайну он хранит? Не застанет ли он, герцог Бэкингем,  возвратившись в свои комнаты, окровавленного тела? Отчего голос его, даже искажённый шёпотом и спешкой, так встревожил сердце смутными воспоминаниями?

Послать весточку Ксавье было совершенно невозможно, и герцог утешал себя тем, что если уж шпион дожил до сего дня, то, даст бог, переживёт и эту ночь; впрочем, Бэкингем намеревался самым строгим образом спросить со своей охраны, если та не приметит незваного гостя.

Наконец, бал подошёл к концу; принц, весьма утомлённый множеством событий, подошёл к Бэкингему и предложил не дожидаться пассакальи43, а отправиться отдыхать немедля.

\- Я совершенно измотан, - пожаловался он, - и желаю выпить вина в вашем обществе.

Бэкингем, которому не терпелось оказаться в своих покоях, вынужден был согласиться. На обратном пути Карл заметил, указывая на камзол герцога, лишившийся доброй половины жемчужин:

-  Вы, друг мой, согрешили против святого писания, ибо метали весьма драгоценный бисер перед теми, кто не мог оценить вашей щедрости44.

Бэкингем, рассмеявшись, спросил:

\- Следует ли это понимать таким образом, что вашему высочеству угодно упрекнуть меня в излишнем расположении к испанцам?

Карл, отмахнувшись от подобного предположения, заверил его, что имел в виду лишь то впечатление, какое Бэкингем произвёл среди собравшихся, и добавил также:

\- Я ещё колебался между природным миролюбием, что заставляет моего отца избегать войны, и желанием наказать Испанию за спесь; однако теперь вполне разделяю вашу позицию. Испанцы безнадёжны и понимают лишь язык золота и силы; что же – они получат то, чего так жаждут.

Бэкингем, услышав эти слова, возликовал в душе, однако заметил, что некоторые из испанцев вполне расположены к английской щедрости и искренности. На это Карл ответил, что это ещё лучше поспособствует победе британской короны, поскольку своей скупостью и безумным следованием церемониалу Филипп Третий сам уничтожил расположение и преданность собственных дворян.

За этой беседой они добрались до отведённой им части дворца, и Карл, остановившись у порога собственных покоев, спросил:

\- Выпьете со мной вина, Джордж?

Бэкингем, видя опасный томный блеск в глазах наследника трона и зная, что может означать подобное приглашение, проговорил:

\- Благоразумие и верность требуют от меня отказаться от столь лестного предложения, ваше высочество, ибо ваше общество пьянит и пленяет вернее вина.

Карл, равно раздосадованный отказом и тронутый лестными словами, заметил на это:

\- Будь я вправе приказывать словом короля – и приказал бы. Но вы правы, пусть всё случится вовремя и тогда, когда… - он замолчал, не зная, как продолжить, и Бэкингем помог ему, сказав:

\- Благодарю вас, Чарльз, за ваше терпение, и восхищаюсь вашим великодушием. Вы уже король, если говорить о мудрости и величии духа, и по-королевски милосердны к тому, кто желает ничем не заслужить и тени вашего упрёка.

\- Но один поцелуй? – полувопросительно сказал принц. – Если я король, как вы говорите, то вы должны мне позволить поцеловать вас.

В голосе его слышалось и желание, туманящее разум, и потребность верить Бэкингему, как он верил всегда, и готовность оскорбиться в случае отказа – ибо желание, милостивые госпожи мои,  подобно вину и обращается в уксус гнева, будучи взаперти слишком долго.

Тогда Бэкингем, усмехнувшись, подошёл к нему и поцеловал столь целомудренным и вместе с тем жгучим поцелуем, что Карл едва устоял на ногах.

\- Доброй ночи, Чарльз, - прошептал он, проводя ладонью по развившимся кудрям принца, - и благодарю вас за этот дивный вечер.

Он видел, что всякие мысли об инфанте совершенно оставили Карла, и что власть его над принцем почти безгранична – и это означало для Бэкингема вполне ясную и светлую будущность, весьма отличную от печальной участи Сомерсета45.

На этом они расстались, причём Карл отпустил своего наперсника весьма неохотно и лишь из соображений приличия. Бэкингем же отправился к себе, на ходу размышляя о превратностях судьбы, спросил у Ксавье, вышедшего ему навстречу, не случилось ли в эту ночь чего-либо необычного и получил в ответ заверения в том, что никаких происшествий не было. Не зная пока, радоваться ли подобному сообщению либо карать охрану за небрежность, Бэкингем направился в спальню и нашёл её пустой.

Ни единой перемены ни в обстановке, ни в вещах, ни даже в запахе комнаты он не заметил, и остановился, расстёгивая пострадавший от танцев камзол и размышляя о том, что шпион, должно быть, был слишком уверен в своём искусстве и потому погиб либо был захвачен в плен одним из тех, кто шёл по его следу. Это так рассердило Бэкингема, что он рванул застёжку у горла излишне резко, и целый дождь жемчужин посыпался на мягкий ковёр, устилавший мрамор пола.

\- Милорду незачем сердиться, - послышалось сзади, и Бэкингем обернулся на голос, не веря собственным ушам.

\- Вы!  - воскликнул он; и верно, то был давешний шпион, всё ещё не сменивший дамского платья. Бэкингем готов был поклясться, что ещё секунду тому назад в комнате не было никого, кроме него самого, и глядел на появившегося из ниоткуда человека так, словно перед ним был бестелесный призрак. – Но как?!

\- Милорд простит меня, если я не стану раскрывать секретов своего искусства, - предположил шпион и отбросил мантилью. Несколько секунд Бэкингем пристально изучал его лицо, резкое и отмеченное тенями усталости, затем проговорил:

\- Если даже вы не продали душу дьяволу за умение проходить сквозь стены, то уж точно сделали это ради возможности как две капли воды походить на тех, кто никоим образом не мог бы здесь очутиться… - он вспомнил, что до сих пор стоит, наполовину сняв камзол, и стянул его вовсе. – Те, кто вас преследует, столь же искусны?

\- Нет, - ответил шпион и добавил, чуть кривя рот, - однако я не удивлюсь, если ради успеха они объединили силы и умения, а с таким положением дел трудно бороться в одиночку. Будь иначе, я не посмел бы просить вашу светлость о помощи.

\- Вы определённо человек благородный, - сказал на это Бэкингем; визитёр нравился ему всё больше, и его фатализм, сквозивший в каждом слове, невольно располагал к себе сердце Бэкингема, также верившего в неизбежность судьбы. – И вы до крайности напоминаете мне… - он вновь впился взглядом в усталое бледное лицо и спросил резко, - как ваше имя?

\- У меня нет имени, - отозвался шпион, - но если вам неудобно иметь дело с человеком, вовсе лишённому прозвания, вы можете называть меня Атосом.

\- Атос? – повторил Бэкингем, отходя к столику и наливая вина в пару высоких бокалов, отделанных со всем искусством венецианских стеклодувов. – Но ведь это не имя, а название горы46.

\- Это лучше, чем ничего, - ответил шпион, принимая из рук Бэкингема бокал и со всей учтивостью благодаря за угощение. - Вашей светлости угодно позволить мне то, что не позволено даже наследнику трона? Право же, я не заслуживаю подобной милости.

Взгляд его, тёмный и глубокий, обжигал, и Бэкингем вспомнил, какими горячими были узкие губы, касавшиеся сейчас тонкого края бокала – и в ту же секунду уверился, что не обознался.

\- Осторожнее, - проговорил он, смочив горло глотком терпкого испанского вина, - или я решу, что вы излишне осведомлены о моих делах.

\- Я лишь пытаюсь не скрывать от вашей светлости того, что мне стало известно случайным образом, - ответил Атос, - и таким образом уверить в том, что моему молчанию можно верить так же, как умениям.

Бэкингем залпом допил бокал; в голове его всё смешалось, ибо тот вечер был весьма долог и утомителен, и лишь привычка спрашивать, заранее зная половину ответа, удерживала его от выяснения некоторых обстоятельств. Однако он понял намёк и спросил:

\- Вы таким образом просите у меня дозволения остаться в моих покоях до того часа, как мы покинем Мадрид?

\- И ехать в вашей карете, - добавил Атос, - так как это единственный способ мне живым пересечь границы и преодолеть все мили, отделяющие Мадрид от Лондона.

\- Вас заметят, - возразил Бэкингем. – И вы можете услышать и увидеть слишком много. Судя по вашим манерам и речи, вы француз, а как можно доверять французскому шпиону?

По лицу Атоса пробежала тень; он молчал, и молчание это было красноречивее слов. Оно было полно тягостного напряжения, скрытой тайны и ожидания гибели, и я не поручусь, что знаю, как повернулся бы этот разговор дальше, если бы не внезапный стук в оконное стекло, от которого вздрогнули оба.

То был лёгкий, как перо ангела, белый голубь, прилетевший с ответом от Якова и оказавшийся как нельзя кстати. К лапке его был привязан тончайший свиток пергамента, лёгкий и прочный, и голубь силился снять его клювом и хлопал крыльями.

\- Это из Англии, - проговорил Атос, - и если судьба будет ко мне милосердна, вы, может быть, найдёте в  послании гарантии моей верности.

Окно было немедленно открыто, и птица влетела внутрь; перья её были розовыми от рассвета, разгоравшегося снаружи. Бэкингем снял с лапки голубя свёрнутое письмо, сломал крошечную печать и углубился в чтение.

Я не стану пересказывать письма дословно, скажу лишь, что его величество Яков, отдавая дань делам государственным, писал кратко и сдержанно; однако в письме его хватало и ласковых слов, обращённых к милому Стини, и суровых предупреждений о тех предосторожностях, кои необходимо предпринимать, находясь при враждебном дворе, и кое-что ещё, что почти совсем успокоило Бэкингема.

\- Да, - сказал он, прервав тишину, - за вас ручается сам король. Хотел бы я знать, отчего мой венценосный покровитель так вам верит, - с этими словами он зажёг свечу и превратил письмо Якова в лёгкий серый пепел, а пепел растёр между пальцев. – Не изволите ли объясниться?

Атос вздохнул и проговорил как бы через силу:

\- Я, как вам должно быть известно, не впервые оказываю его величеству Якову услуги, каких не мог бы оказать кто-либо другой, и собственная моя репутация – хотя смешно говорить о добром имени, когда речь идёт о шпионе, - подтверждает мою верность врагам кардинала Франции.

Бэкингем, казалось, колебался между теми словами, что просились сойти с его языка, и благоразумием; как ни удивительно, милостивые государыни, но в ту минуту разум в нём победил чувство.

\- Вот как, - сказал Бэкингем с притворной лёгкостью. – Вы ненавидите Ришелье и всеми силами стараетесь поспособствовать его падению. Что же, в подобных обстоятельствах я могу быть уверен в том, что не стану жертвой вашего кинжала – ведь Ришелье и мой заклятый враг.

Атос поклонился, как бы не найдя слов. Бэкингем тем временем насыпал птице зерна из особого мешочка,  накрепко закрыл окно и принялся расстёгивать рубашку.

\- Я намереваюсь лечь спать, - сказал он. – Вам угодно что-нибудь ещё? Говорите сейчас, покуда я не отдался объятиям Морфея.

Сказав это, он поглядел на Атоса с неким сложным чувством: как если бы был и уверен в своей правоте, и не мог поверить сам себе, и намеревался испытанием выяснить правду.

 - У меня есть всё, что потребно, - заверил его Атос, - и я обещаю ничем не нарушить вашего уединения и не проявлять своего присутствия до тех пор, пока вам не будет угодно призвать меня.

\- Нет, - возразил Бэкингем. Манжет его был украшен дорогим филейным шитьём47; должно быть, потому  герцог никак не мог расстегнуть его и в притворном раздражении протянул Атосу руку, требуя помочь, – Я не усну, зная, что вы где-то здесь, за шторой или занавесью, и притом не видя вас. Вам угодно было притвориться дамой, чтобы подойти ко мне и разжечь моё любопытство, и я желаю, чтобы вы продолжили эту игру.

Такова, о дамы, была капризная натура этого человека: один раз возжелав чего-либо, он не считал возможным останавливаться до тех самых пор, покуда желаемое не падало к его ногам. Атос, действительно всё ещё остававшийся в платье, сшитом по испанской моде, склонил голову к плечу и, казалось, размышлял о чём-то весьма далёком от благочестия. На лице его было истинное страдание, как у человека, неспособного устоять перед прельщающим искушением и знающего, что грех его, как только свершится, приведёт к гибели – а всё-таки не находящим в себе сил обратиться за помощью к господу. Он взял кончиками пальцев крошечную пуговку, скреплявшую манжет, и помог ей выскользнуть из узкой прорези; Бэкингем отчего-то вздохнул и вновь, казалось, едва удержал некое слово – или, возможно, имя, - рвавшееся с губ.

Возмущённого отказа, приличествующего мужчине, получившему подобное предложение, он не дождался, да, впрочем, и не ждал; вместо того Атос спросил:

\- Вашей светлости угодно оказаться в этой игре полным победителем?

\- Да, чёрт вас возьми, - ответил Бэкингем, твёрдою рукою привлекая шпиона к себе. – Мне угодно.

Атос вздохнул, как будто покорялся неизбежному, и проговорил тихо:

\- Задуйте свечи. 

Должен сказать, что герцогу чрезвычайно не понравилась эта просьба – и это будет истинной правдой. Однако он исполнил требуемое, и к собственному изумлению обнаружил, что Атос не испарился, подобно лёгкому облачку, и не прошёл сквозь стену в своей излюбленной манере, а по-прежнему стоит там, где герцог его оставил. Обрадованный этим, Бэкингем обнял его, и долгое время в комнате стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь звуками поцелуев да шелестом снимаемых одежд; потом герцог проговорил весьма хриплым голосом:

\- Для дамы вы очень смелы. Ах, эта милая французская горячность…

В словах его слышалось странное желание уязвить, как если бы герцог изо всех сил пытался вынудить Атоса выйти из невидимого доспеха спокойствия и покорности, в коем тому угодно было прятаться до сей минуты.

\- Полагаю, это не выражение неудовольствия? – отозвался Атос; голос его звучал приглушённо, но спокойно. – Если вашей светлости не нравится…

\- Бога ради, - в сердцах ответил Бэкингем, - продолжайте что начали.

Далее вновь воцарилась тишина, однако теперь её нарушало частое и жаркое дыхание, двойное и слитное; потом послышался стон, но чей именно, невозможно было разобрать.

Я, о дамы, вынужден говорить о вещах запретных и излишне откровенных, о вещах греховных и искушающих, о которых всякий священник должен говорить лишь обиняками и притом непременно осуждая чужой грех и не углубляясь в подробное его описание; однако обещание, данное мною известному вам лицу, не позволяет мне умолчать о чём-либо, и потому я продолжу.

Стон, пронёсшийся по комнате, отнюдь не был единственным; горячечный шёпот Бэкингема, сливавшийся в неразборчивую песнь искушения, и тихие мучительные стоны Атоса – вот что таяло теперь в воздухе, полном запаха роз и близкого моря; и, подобно шуму морских волн, неустанно бьющих в прибрежные скалы, росло невидимое, но ясно ощутимое нечто, чему я не могу найти названия. Скажу лишь, что если бы в комнате в ту минуту оказалось некое третье лицо, то оно неизбежно сделалось бы жертвою обстоятельств ещё до того, как могло бы быть обнаруженным, ибо сам воздух обратился в дрожащую от усилий пелену, непригодную для дыхания, и пелена эта, натягиваясь всё сильнее, грозила вот-вот порваться. Так случается порой перед страшными событиями, потрясающими мир; предчувствие некоей ужасной грозы, нависшее над мирными холмами, не даёт ни дышать, ни улыбаться, хоть нивы ещё зелены, а небеса ещё ясны.

Так и случилось: в темноте почудилось некое резкое движение, и голос Бэкингема произнёс:

\- Боже правый, что это?!

Согласитесь, сударыни, сложно было бы нам, зная о герцоге всё то, что нам уже известно, предполагать, что его можно было бы смутить и удивить чем бы то ни было из того, что совершается на ложе греха. Однако Атосу сие удалось, и вслед за поражённым вопросом последовало быстрое движение, как если бы кто-то пытался скрыться.

\- Нет, - вновь произнёс герцог. Если судить по звукам, он всем телом силился удержать Атоса от бегства; тот же, забыв даже о спасении собственной жизни, стремился вырваться. – Нет, я не позволю!

\- Милорд, - послышался голос Атоса; в нём звучало чистое отчаяние, - прошу вас, отступитесь! Что угодно, всё, чего бы вы ни захотели – кроме этого.

\- К вашему несчастью, - отозвался Бэкингем, несколько овладевший собою, - я хочу именно то, что вы с таким тщанием скрываете. Не смейте убегать, или ко всем своим несчастьям вы присовокупите ещё и мой гнев. Вы поняли меня, Атос?

Вслед за этим послышались шаги, чирканье кресала, и одна из свечей вспыхнула тонким жёлтым светом. Герцог, держа её в руке, вернулся к постели и отдёрнул занавеси балдахина.

\- Вот как, - проговорил он после долгого молчания. – Я всё же не ошибся.

Атос, полулежавший в сбитых простынях, сел и вновь попытался прикрыться, избегая встречаться взглядом с Бэкингемом, однако тот силой заставил его поднять голову и заглянул не в глаза, но в самую душу. Глаза герцога были черны, как адская смола, и взгляд их обжигал.

\- Я узнал вас, - проговорил он, вновь приближая свечу к Атосу, которому было некуда деваться. – Право слово, граф, вам следовало…

\- Обойдёмся без титулов и имён, - резко сказал Атос и ещё выше вздёрнул простыню, коей прикрывался. – Тем более что я уже давно лишён и того, и другого. Мне, конечно, не следовало соглашаться на вашу игру, однако я надеялся, что вино, усталость и страсть лишат вас наблюдательности.

\- Вот как, - повторил Бэкингем; голос его звучал теперь гораздо мягче и нежнее. Он отставил свечу на столик и вернулся в постель. Атос взглянул на него дикими глазами, как если бы не верил происходящему, однако герцог поманил его к себе и спросил, чуть усмехаясь, - Вы ведь не думаете, что мы закончили?

\- Признаться, именно таково было моё мнение, - ответил Атос, не двигаясь с места. – Вашей светлости надоели обычные  придворные шлюхи, и теперь вам угодно спать с клеймёными?

\- Мне угодно спать с вами, - ответил Бэкингем и силой потянул его к себе. – Так же, как и вам со мной. Я никогда не поверю, что вы, человек острого ума и нелёгкой судьбы, не нашли бы способа не ложиться со мною в постель, если бы не хотели. Хоть жизнь и переменила и вас, и меня за те годы, что я вас не видал, а всё же ваш упрёк несправедлив. Отчего вы не ответили на моё письмо, ведь я писал вам?

Атос молчал, однако ладонь его двинулась на плече Бэкингема словно бы в немой просьбе о прощении.

\- Хорошо, - прошептал герцог, -  не отвечайте. Я уже достаточно знаю вас, чтобы знать и причину вашего молчания. Но почему вы не открылись мне, когда оказались со мною наедине?

\- Это было бы невозможно, - глухо ответил Атос, - и я посчитал, что встречу в вас обычного избалованного развратника, каким вас описывает молва, и никак не ожидал увидать человека, способного заботиться о случайном любовнике.

\- В чём же, - невольно улыбнувшись, спросил Бэкингем, - заключается моя забота? Разве я не раскрыл ваше инкогнито и не поставил вашу репутацию под удар?

 - Вы забываете, милорд герцог, что и ваша репутация может пострадать, если кто-нибудь узнает о случившемся, - проговорил Атос, слабо усмехаясь, - и в этом случае вы потеряете гораздо больше моего. Не будем об этом, прошу вас.

Герцог вполне согласился не беседовать на столь неприятную тему, и занялся вместо разговоров тем, ради чего – а вовсе не ради мирного сна – супружеские ложа делают столь широкими; и должен вам сказать, милостивые государыни мои, что до самого полудня никто не смел его тревожить, так что Бэкингем остался вполне и более чем доволен, хоть ни на минуту и не сомкнул глаз.

Когда же ему подали, сообразно с его пожеланием, крепкого португальского кофе, горького и сладкого, как греховные поцелуи, тень которых ещё таяла на его губах, Бэкингем велел всем слугам не тревожить его более и заняться сборами, ибо пребывание их в Испании подходило к концу; сам же, держа в пальцах чашку столь тонкого фарфора, что дьявольская смола или же чёрная кровь турок, как порой называют настой кофейных зёрен люди, чьё благочестие сильнее рассудка, просвечивала сквозь белую плоть сосуда, вернулся в спальню и нашёл постель свою пустой. Исчезло и платье «синьоры Суньига», и самый её запах, казалось, испарился. Даже простыни, весьма пострадавшие прошлой ночью, или, вернее, утром, вновь казались лишь чуть примятыми, словно бы на них ночевал лишь один человек, и притом ночевал весьма мирным образом.

Некоторое время Бэкингем стоял, поднося к губам чашку и дивясь тому, что видел, затем проговорил негромко:

\- Право же, Атос, вам стоило бы появиться и позавтракать со мной. Иначе я заподозрю в вас суккуба48 – либо, того хуже, сочту, что вы вновь испугались счастья, какое испытывали в моих объятиях, и проявили прискорбную трусость.

Он подождал ещё минуту и, усмехаясь, закрыл глаза. Должен также сообщить вам, сударыни, что против обыкновения Бэкингем был честен и не позволил себе даже подсмотреть сквозь сомкнутые ресницы, и был вознаграждён за честность прикосновением двинувшегося воздуха.

\- Вы уже здесь? – с улыбкою спросил герцог и открыл глаза; и действительно, Атос уже стоял перед ним. К изумлению Бэкингема, он был одет в мужское платье и внешностью своею напоминал священника.

\- Ваше искусство поражает воображение, - проговорил Бэкингем, презрев приветствия. – Я покинул вас спящим не более получаса тому назад, а вы успели столь многое.

\- Надеюсь, это не упрёк, - проговорил Атос голосом чуть более хриплым, нежели накануне, - я лишь использовал это время для того, чтобы переменить костюм на более удобный.

\- Поистине вы человек незаурядный, - заметил Бэкингем, - позавтракайте со мной.

Лицо Атоса выразило удивление, однако он пошёл вслед за Бэкингемом туда, где был накрыт скромный по меркам герцога завтрак и где не менее двух десятков серебряных сосудов, выстроившись на столике у прикрытого окна, источали пленительные ароматы яств.

\- Нас никто не потревожит, - заверил Бэкингем, жестом предлагая своему визави угощаться, - и я хотел бы обсудить с вами то дело, что невольно свело нас вновь.

\- Полагаю, - сдержанно ответил Атос, избегая, впрочем, глядеть в лицо соучастнику во множестве сладостных грехов, какими была богата прошедшая ночь, - вы имеете в виду не радости плоти.

\- О них нет нужды говорить, - отмахнулся Бэкингем, - их следует делать, и делать со всем тщанием. Скажите мне, Оли… Атос, - быстро исправился он, усмехаясь в той манере, что так сердила Атоса, - тайна, которую вы раздобыли, принадлежала его величеству Филиппу?

\- Нет, милорд, - проговорил  Атос, глядя прямо в глаза Бэкингему, - не ему, но лицу весьма к нему приближённому. Если вы хотите, чтобы я открыл её, то сразу должен предупредить вас: этого не будет.

\- Напротив, - возразил Бэкингем, - это случится, и случится сейчас же. Вам нет нужды тревожиться о моей жизни больше, чем о своей, ибо я знаю, что мне начертано на роду, и знаю также, что сделаю всё, чтобы защитить вас и то, что вам дорого. Говорите, Атос.

Пальцы Атоса, сжимавшие чашку утреннего чаю, дрогнули. Тайна жгла его, как огнём, а страх терзал смертельным холодом, и по лицу его пробежала судорога крайнего напряжения мысли и чувств.

\- Наклонитесь ко мне, - сказал он через силу; Бэкингем отставил свою чашку и исполнил просимое – так, что ухо его, всё ещё украшенное бесценной жемчужной серьгой, оказалось у самых губ Атоса, и тот принялся шептать в него, но так тихо, что даже если бы кто-то стоял в шаге от них, то не разобрал бы ни слова. Потому в моих записках вы не найдёте смысла и содержания этой драгоценной и опаснейшей из тайн; ни один добрый христианин не стал бы открывать её никому и ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Герцог слушал молча; когда же Атос закончил говорить, то выпрямился и сказал задумчиво:

\- Вы правы, друг мой, эта тайна должна быть сохранена любой ценой. Но вы ошибались, когда полагали, что её можно открыть королю; ни один государь не должен ею обладать. Лицо, от которого вы узнали о существовании этого… - он пощёлкал пальцами в воздухе, силясь подобрать слово, - порохового погреба под всем христианским миром, это лицо, надо полагать, давно рассталось с жизнью?

Атос молча опустил ресницы, и Бэкингем кивнул удовлетворённо.

\- Не в моих силах, - сказал он,  - заставить вас забыть о том, что вы узнали, и я не в силах сделать услышанное непроизнесённым. Но то, что вы поведали мне, слишком опасно даже на мой взгляд; эта тайна должна умереть в наших душах, и вы никому более не должны её открывать.

\- Но, - прошептал Атос, - разве вы не собираетесь использовать её во благо собственной гордыни и ради своего возвышения над всеми? Я не могу использовать то, что знаю, но вы могли бы сделаться богаче и сильней любого государя.

Бэкингем усмехнулся улыбкой, что более приличествовала бы дьяволу, и сказал с необычайным высокомерием:

\- Я и так богаче и сильней любого государя, - и он поцеловал Атоса в губы, чем совершенно его смутил, - и вы невольно дали мне отдых от вечной потребности идти вперёд, чего бы мне это ни стоило и к каким бы бесплодным горним высям ни вело.

\- Я не понимаю вас, - признался Атос, - но если вам угодно хранить эту тайну, то я могу лишь радоваться этому; однако скажите мне, прошу вас, отчего я ещё жив?

Бэкингем до крайности удивился этому вопросу и в свою очередь спросил:

\- А вы полагали, что я, обретя ваш драгоценный секрет, немедля расправлюсь с вами?

Атос подтвердил, что именно таково было его мнение; он не мог говорить, так как горло его было сжато волнением, и Бэкингем легко коснулся его руки, стремясь успокоить, и сказал при этом:

\- Однако вы понимаете, что я теперь не могу отпустить вас от себя. Тайна, как я и предполагал, связала нас крепче всех прочих обстоятельств, и теперь вы неотлучно будете при мне, тем более что я нуждаюсь в ваших услугах больше, чем любой из государей.

Атос же, вновь обретя дар речи, спросил его:

\- Вы, ваша светлость, намерены предложить мне место подле себя?

Герцог, если и был удивлён такой проницательностью, постарался не подать виду и подтвердил, что именно таково было его намерение.

\- Вы, - сказал он, - заслуживаете большего, нежели бесконечные скитания и опасности. Мне же не хотелось бы расставаться с человеком столь искусным и благородным; и должен вам сказать, что, хотя на роду мне и написано быть убитым, однако же я не верю в подобный печальный исход своей жизни, коли вы будете заботиться о моей жизни так же, как я о вашей.

Атос, хотя и должен был ответить самым вежливым отказом, ибо служить английскому герцогу, готовому в любой миг залить кровью Францию единственно из соображений политики, было вовсе не то же самое, что поставлять секреты врагам кардинала, с коим у Атоса были личные счёты, поднял брови и попросил объяснений.

\- Что тут объяснять, - проговорил герцог, улыбаясь самою лукавою из своих улыбок, - когда я ежечасно живу в страхе и опасениях, и даже по своему собственному замку передвигаюсь с охраной. Я не верю в ведьмовские чары, но верю в судьбу, и мне было предсказано, что погибну я от ножа в самом расцвете славы и богатств земных и небесных.

Атос, забыв об угощении, проговорил в задумчивости:

\- Вы, ваша светлость, лишили меня выбора и поставили меня в положение неловкое и странное, и я должен буду просить у вас времени на размышления. Моя покорность у вас уже есть; моя верность, если можно говорить о ней применительно к ситуации, зависит не только от меня, и находясь рядом с вами, я невольно подвергаю вас опасности – ведь за мной идёт охота. Должен вам сказать, что предложение ваше, хотя и чрезвычайно лестное, отнюдь не первое, и до сих пор я отказывал сразу, в том числе и тому, кто вас возвысил; но теперь во мне случилась перемена, и я пока не знаю, хороша ли она или дурна.

\- Что же это за перемена? – жадно спросил Бэкингем, и Атос не обманул его ожиданий, ответив:

\- Я вновь имею желание жить, милорд, а оно само по себе может сделать человека слабее и хуже, чем несовершенная природа грешной души. Безусловно, я подчинюсь вашей воле, ведь я теперь в вашей власти, однако прошу вас подумать, стоит ли вам подвергать себя опасности, оставив меня жить подле вас.

Бэкингем лишь усмехнулся и, будучи человеком неглупым, не стал настаивать и сказал примирительно:

\- Путь до Англии будет долог и труден; вернёмся к этому разговору позже. Теперь ешьте, Атос, вам потребуются силы.

И Атос, кивнув, принялся за завтрак; впрочем, ел он мало и неохотно, как бы не чувствуя вкуса блюд. Покончив же с угощением, он поднялся и в самых вежливых выражениях поблагодарил Бэкингема за любезное общество.

\- Теперь, - заметил он, - мне необходимо приготовиться к отъезду так же, как и вам. Прошу вас, милорд, проявлять разумную осторожность и не удивляться, если вы не найдёте меня среди отъезжающих; я всё время буду неподалёку и всё время буду таиться ради того, чтобы покинуть Мадрид без дурных последствий и для вас, и для себя.

\- Хорошо же, - ответил на это Бэкингем, - но если ваше извращённое понятие о благородстве вынудит вас попытаться бежать… впрочем, я знаю вас как человека благородного и держащего слово, и говорю сейчас только лишь затем, чтобы усталость и опасения не вынудили вас к глупому поступку, недостойному вас. Вы можете прятаться, однако если я не найду вас, когда вы мне потребуетесь, то вырву вас из пасти самого дьявола, и ваша участь после этого будет поистине страшна.

\- Я понял вас, милорд, - сказал Атос, нисколько не устрашившись столь грозных речей. – Вы можете не тратить попусту дар убеждения, данный вам от природы: я обещал вам покорность, и она в полной мере вам принадлежит. Прошу вас лишь не держать на меня зла, если обстоятельства не позволят мне откликнуться на ваш зов немедленно; это будет означать лишь то, что я, хотя и нахожусь рядом, лишён возможности появиться пред ваши очи.

Бэкингем заверил его, что в подобном случае будет хранить спокойствие, и в назначенный час длинная вереница карет, повозок и всадников выехала из алькасара и потекла, будто живая тёмная река, меж запылённых апельсиновых рощ.

Бэкингем ехал в одной карете с принцем и был против воли задумчив; Карл, впрочем, приписал это настроение герцога нежеланию возвращаться в Англию, где бдительное око старого Якова вновь принялось бы следить за «милым Стини» более зорко, чем око дракона следит за сокровищем.

Неудачная в отношении матримониальном, поездка эта, хотя и началась столь диким образом, заканчивалась именно так, как принято было завершать подобные дела. Как ни зол был Филипп, однако велел проводить англичан со всеми почестями и поклонами, положенными им по праву рождения и благородной крови. Сердце короля грела мысль о том, как зол будет старик Яков и как казнит Бэкингема за столь неудачное посольство, и потому он глядел сквозь высокое окно на длинную вереницу всадников, карет и повозок, что змеёю ползла по каменной мадридской дороге, то теряясь между пыльной зелени, то вновь появляясь в прогалинах между крон.

Если бы Филипп знал, что за тайны увозит герцог, сидевший ныне в роскошной, обитой бархатом и шёлком карете, то приказал бы, разумеется, ударить по отъезжающим из пушек, и немедленно начал бы войну, а герцога, буде тот попался бы ему в руки, казнил бы со всем испанским умением совершать подобные дела. Однако он был убеждён в том, что письма молодого кардинала, в коих тот излагал свои соображения относительно союза против Британии, по-прежнему хранятся в окованном золотом сундучке, спрятанном и охраняемом более тщательно, чем даже спальня инфанты. О другой же тайне, куда более опасной, он и вовсе не думал, ибо не был в неё посвящён.

Потому процессия довольно скоро оказалась в Алькобендас49 и выехала на дорогу, что тянулась через всю Кастилию50 до Пути Святого Джеймса51 и далее, далее до порта Медина-дель-Кампо52, где принца Уэльского и герцога Бэкингемского уже ждало быстрое и надёжное британское судно.

\- Вы что-то грустны, Джордж, - проговорил принц Уэльский, заметив, что беседа, затеянная им ради рассеяния дорожной скуки, нисколько Бэкингема не занимает, а поддерживает он её лишь из вежливости и желания сделать спутнику приятное. – Неужели Мадриду удалось пленить вас, и теперь вы печалитесь, оставляя его за спиною?

\- О нет, ваше высочество, - ответил Бэкингем, - я лишь дурно спал, и прошедшая ночь оказалась слишком жаркой и короткой, чтобы я успел вполне ею насладиться.

Принц взглянул на него с подозрением и проговорил:

\- Неужели и там вы ухитрились найти себе даму, милый друг? Поистине это удивительно. Впрочем, после вашей щедрости на балу я не стану удивляться, даже если узнаю, что добрая дюжина испанских красавиц всю ночь стояла под вашими окнами.

\- Как человек вежливый, я не посмел бы держать красавиц под окнами, будто нищенок, - рассмеялся Бэкингем, - но вы слишком высокого мнения обо мне и слишком низкого – об испанской гордыне. Нет, ваше высочество, я лишь весьма терзался жаром, от коего не было спасения.

\- С гордыней мы справимся, а жар солнца сменится в Испании горячкой боя, - решительно заявил принц, и далее они принялись беседовать о войне, причём Карл стоял за то, чтобы примерно наказать Испанию и принудить к покорности, уничтожив и разбив чрезмерную гордыню этого государства, Бэкингем же увещевал его и умерял его пыл, заявив в конце, что война эта представляется ему способом показать всей Европе не только лишь силу Британии, но также её милосердие и мудрость.

\- Вас ли я слышу, Джордж! – вскричал потрясённый принц. – Не вы ли всеми силами способствовали падению золотого идола в пыль и грязь, как то и подобает доброму англиканину?!

\- Верно, так и есть, - подтвердил Бэкингем, - но вашему высочеству стоит вспомнить о том, что даже самая тихая из женщин, если честь её поставлена под угрозу, превращается в Лукрецию53 или в Медею54. Покорить Испанию необходимо, но стоит ли доводить дело до того, чтобы каждый её житель люто ненавидел ваше высочество и ежечасно чувствовал себя униженным? Поистине, безопасней было бы разжечь пламя в пороховом погребе.

\- Вы правы, - поразмыслив, сказал Карл, - я излишне увлёкся мыслями о будущей войне и, не имея возможности немедленно её начать, проявил чрезмерную кровожадность. Однако как же быть с папистами? Нам было бы проще победить три армии, равных испанской, чем вынудить всего лишь одного католического священника проявить христианское милосердие и терпимость к англиканину.

\- Вот с ними разговор будет иным, - твёрдо ответил Бэкингем, - ибо папский престол желал бы воцариться во всех землях и сделать своими послушными рабами всех королей. Вам, ваше высочество, придётся проявить и мудрость, и жёсткость; тех папистов, что способны ещё внять голосу разума, преследовать нет нужды, но тех, что желали бы залить огнём и кровью всю Европу, воздвигнуть идолища в каждом городе и местности и вырвать даже самые робкие побеги свободной мысли из умов людей – к этим фанатикам никакой пощады быть не может.

\- Удивительно, - вздохнул принц, совершенно позабыв о той щекотливой теме, с которой начался разговор. – И вас, человека столь мудрого и великодушного, английский парламент смеет называть дьяволом!

Бэкингем лишь рассмеялся и заметил, что смертный грех зависти свойственен порой и пэрам, он же, герцог Бэкингемский, склонен считать такие слова не оскорблением, но признанием заслуг.

\- Ибо, как вашему высочеству, безусловно, известно – нет большей доблести, чем если кто положит душу свою за людей своих55, - проговорил он, и в эту самую секунду что-то оглушительно треснуло под каретой, и добрая английская брань огласила всю округу.

\- Что там? – встревожился Карл; Бэкингем приоткрыл окошко и пощёлкал пальцами, подзывая к себе возничего;  тот, подбежав, сообщил, что у кареты треснула одна из осей.

\- Ах, как некстати, - проговорил Бэкингем, сквозь бархатные занавеси оглядывая окрестности. Стремительные испанские сумерки накатывались с холмов, будто воды широкой реки, и ясно было, что до Медина-дель-Кампо, где был назначен ночлег, им не доехать. – Ваше высочество, нам придётся ночевать здесь – и право же, я предпочёл бы провести ночь среди львов рыкающих, чем в этой пустынной местности.

\- Как?! – воскликнул принц, озирая рощи и пыльную дорогу, на которой не было ни единого человека и ни единого поселения. – Ночевать здесь – недурное приключение, и я не вижу, чего бы нам можно было опасаться.

\- Вам достаточно будет поверить мне на слово: сейчас мы в великой опасности, - сказал Бэкингем, не вдаваясь в объяснения. Он призвал к себе всю охрану и велел выстроить повозки кругом, как это в своё время делали гуситы56, а к принцу приставил дюжину вооружённых солдат и велел не спускать с его высочества глаз.

Принц был весьма раздражён таким поворотом дел; он не видел повода так тревожиться и предпринимать столь суровые меры предосторожности, и высказал  недовольство на этот счёт.

\- Ваше высочество, - сказал Бэкингем, выслушав упрёки, из коих самым мягким был тот, что не пристало принцу Британии бояться пустых апельсиновых рощ и раскричавшихся к ночи ворон, - нет ничего более опасного, чем остаться ночью посреди враждебной страны, без возможности призвать на помощь или отправить весть о предательстве и вероломстве. Утром, если нам суждено дожить до утра, я сам посмеюсь с вами над теперешними своими страхами, однако сейчас заклинаю вас проявить осторожность и делать всё так, как я прошу.

Серьёзный и встревоженный вид герцога, всегда бывшего образчиком храбрости почти безумной, настроил принца на нужный лад, и он, покинув карету, которую спешно готовили к починке, перешёл в укрытие не столь роскошное, но весьма надёжное и окружённое тройным кольцом охраны. Герцог же, сославшись на спешную надобность, отошёл в сторону и принялся озирать округу.

\- Это по вашу душу, Атос, - проговорил он вполголоса, когда уверился, что отошёл достаточно далеко от собственной охраны, и что между повозками, в коих везли сундуки и кофры, не прячется ни единой живой души. – Держу пари, они нападут, как только стемнеет.

Голос, который ответил Бэкингему, шёл будто бы из-под земли – и как герцог не тщился, а всё же не мог угадать, где сейчас скрывается его незримый собеседник. Это было всё равно что разговаривать с дьяволом или духом, и тревожное карканье ворон лишь усиливало сие впечатление.

\- Вы правы, милорд, и я сожалею, что подверг вас опасности, - произнёс этот голос. – Впрочем, я ещё могу отдаться в руки преследователей и тем спасти вас от неё.

\- Я вам решительно запрещаю, - тут же ответил Бэкингем, - где вы, чёрт бы вас побрал?

Тут из-под повозки, рядом с которой стоял герцог, показалась фигура, более всего походившая на дьявола, каким его иногда представляют себе дети: вся она была черна как уголь, и даже лицо было скрыто чёрным платком, в прорезях коего блистали глаза.

Бэкингем едва не перекрестился, но вовремя взял себя в руки и проговорил:

\- Что я могу сделать ради спасения вашей тайны, кроме того, что уже сделано?

\- Увы, силой её не защитить, - отозвался Атос, ибо в обличии дьявола был, разумеется, он. – Вам, милорд, и вашему коронованному от рождения спутнику нет нужды подвергать себя риску. Дайте мне лошадь получше, и я ускачу прочь. Если господь позволит, я доберусь до Англии.

\- Нет, - резко ответил Бэкингем, - это безумие. Вы не проедете и мили. Я не вижу тех, кто за вами охотится, но спиной чувствую их присутствие. Будто стервятники, они подбираются со всех сторон, и… - он задумался. – И я знаю, как вас спасти! – воскликнул он.

Атос, казалось, лишился дара речи. Впрочем, Бэкингем и не ждал от него ответа; он взял его за шею и силой повлёк за собой, громко призывая своих людей; не прошло и нескольких мгновений, как Бэкингема и Атоса окружили все, кто мог держать в руках оружие.

\- Чего стоит ваша служба, Ксавье, - вскричал Бэкингем, делая верному слуге особый знак рукой, - если испанский шпион может следовать за нами по пятам! Что, если бы он был убийцей?! Что, если бы я оказался недостаточно внимателен и не сумел бы захватить его в плен?!

\- Клянусь вам, милорд, - проговорил Ксавье, повинуясь бешеному взгляду Бэкингема и особенно тайному знаку, который герцог вновь ему подал, - этого человека не было ни когда мы выезжали из Мадрида, ни когда останавливались по пути! Должно быть, это испанский колдун или сам нечистый! Человеку не под силу проникнуть в карету, что несётся по дороге, если только он не продал душу сатане!

Бэкингем оглядел пленника; Атос стоял совершенно спокойно, будто уже смирился с неизбежною кончиной. Карл, выйдя на шум и застав эту дикую сцену, потребовал объяснений и получил их от Бэкингема, сказавшего:

\- Филипп Третий, как видно, не осмеливаясь нанести прямой и честный удар и зная, что вы везёте в Британию известие о его негостеприимном отказе, послал за вами колдуна. Взгляните на него сами, мой принц: может ли это быть кто-либо иной, кроме посланца нечистого?

\- Что же вы предлагаете? – растерявшись от подобного напора, спросил Карл. Он не был до конца уверен в том, что перед ним действительно слуга дьявола, однако внезапное появление человека, который не мог и не должен был появиться посреди безлюдной местности, а пуще того уверения Бэкингема, никогда не страдавшего суеверными страхами, настроили его на нужный лад, и он даже согласился не подходить к сатанинскому исчадию слишком близко, опасаясь злого глаза. – Ведь мы не можем везти его с собою на острова, чтобы там предать церковному суду!

\- В этом нет нужды, - подтвердил Бэкингем, - ибо в Англии, боюсь, и без этого молодца достаточно ведьм и колдунов. Если вы позволите, милорд, я лично допрошу его и оглашу приговор. Как глава англиканской церкви57…

\- Хорошо, - согласился принц, глядя на Бэкингема с опаской и уважением, - но вы уверены, что он ничем вам не повредит?

Вместо ответа Бэкингем поднёс к лицу Атоса драгоценный орден Святого Георгия, каковой орден носил на шее с тех пор, как был пожалован Орденом Подвязки. Бриллиантовая звезда блеснула нестерпимым алым блеском, отразив закат, и Атос, поняв, чего желает от него герцог, с криком упал на колени, зажимая глаза ладонями и окончательно пряча лицо.

-  Как видите, мой принц, это скорее мне следует опасаться излишне повредить этому нечистому, - заявил Бэкингем, - прежде чем он расскажет мне всё, что я желаю знать. Однако допрос, который я намерен ему учинить, может быть столь жесток, что я просил бы вас дать мне возможность провести его в одиночестве.

Карл, глядя на склонившегося в пыли дьявола, позволил это, и очень скоро посреди вытоптанной пустоши была воздвигнута палатка, а вокруг неё цепью выстроились солдаты и были зажжены костры, образовавшие непрерывное огненное кольцо.

\- Вот так, - проговорил Бэкингем, едва он и влекомый им «дьявол» очутились в палатке, и полог её был опущен. – Теперь я стану вас пытать, от вас же требуется стонать как можно громче и мучительней.

Атос, отдавая дань этому хитроумию, проговорил:

\- Что же будет, когда вы узнаете у меня всё, что намеревались?

Бэкингем пожал плечами и ответил, что это кажется ему очевидным.

\- Разумеется, я сожгу вас на костре, - и он сдёрнул с шеи звезду Святого Георгия, распустив тем самым и застёжку на камзоле. – Ксавье уже не однажды проделывал этот фокус. Когда дрова сложены особым образом, языки пламени совершенно скрывают казнимого; в основании же костра вы без труда укроетесь и от огня, и от чужих глаз. Пусть ваши враги будут уверены в том, что вас приняли за колдуна и казнили пламенем; тогда они прекратят преследование.

Атос снял с лица повязку и встал перед герцогом; тот указал кончиком своего кинжала на платье Атоса и повелел:

\- Это вам следует снять. Я желаю видеть вас нагим, как при рождении.

\- Нет! – воскликнул Атос. – Нет, прошу вас!

\- Прекрасно, - проговорил Бэкингем, - вы уже умоляете меня убрать от вас распятие и святую воду. Право же, я не ожидал от испанского колдуна, - он хмыкнул, - такой покорности.

Атос, чья фигура была наполовину скрыта мечущимися тенями костров, вынужден был раздеться, и несколько времени спустя уже стоял перед герцогом в том виде, в каком появился на свет, и должен сказать вам, сударыни, что сложением он был подобен молодому языческому божеству, и что Бэкингем, любуясь им, вновь приметил ту же отметину, что так потрясла его прошлой ночью.

Рассказывая своему Стини  о шпионе, Яков  не обмолвился о том, что это дворянин, а дело обстояло именно так: Атос был человек благородный, француз и дворянин по крови и духу, с печатью той трагедии, что не позволяет ни умереть, ни жить мирной и спокойной жизнью честного обывателя, ни даже удалиться под свод монастырских стен. Словом, это был дворянин, лишённый титула за некий грех перед католической церковью. Король, как показалось Бэкингему в их последний разговор,  знал о человеке с тысячью лиц что-то важное, но рассказывать не стал, а герцог не стал настаивать, думая при этом, что встреча их будет слишком коротка и посвящена делу, а следовательно, и нет нужды знать всю подноготную этого поставщика секретов. Теперь же, при виде множества шрамов, покрывавших в прочих отношениях безупречную кожу, и особенно при виде королевской лилии на левом плече, Бэкингем корил себя за нехватку любопытности, ибо в прошлую их встречу – а вы, о дамы, безусловно не ошибётесь, когда скажете, что знакомство герцога с тем, кто сейчас стоял перед ним, состоялось давно и при обстоятельствах гораздо более мирных, - так вот, в прошлую их встречу ни шрамов, ни клейма на плече Атоса не было, да и звался он совершенно иначе.

Впрочем, средство узнать о событиях прошлого было прямо перед Бэкингемом – лишь стоило протянуть руку.

Атос же, чувствуя на себе пристальный и жгучий взгляд Бэкингема, попытался совершенно скрыть метку, ибо клеймо, давно затянувшееся и превратившееся в грубый шрам, вновь принялось ныть и дёргать так, словно раскалённый флер-де-лис58 только что отняли от плеча.

\- Нет, - проговорил Бэкингем, поймав Атоса за руку и дёргая к себе, - нет, останьтесь так.

Мучительный стон сорвался с губ Атоса, и стражники, окружавшие палатку тесным кольцом и видевшие мечущиеся внутри тени, услышали этот звук отчаяния. Один из них, что был посмелее, сказал при этом:

\- Его светлость смел, как сам дьявол. Я побоялся бы оставаться с колдуном наедине – мало ли какую порчу он может наслать на человека!

Второй же, бывший поумнее, велел ему замолчать и поменьше болтать языком, особенно же в Британии, поскольку, как он считал, многие ничтожества, настроенные против герцога, могли бы использовать его храбрость против него самого.

\- Или ты не знаешь, - сказал он с упрёком, - что завистники тут же скажут, будто его светлость сам продался сатане и потому не боится его слуг? Держи мушкет наготове, а язык на привязи, вот мой совет.

Бэкингем же, услышав хриплую жалобу, притянул Атоса к себе и запечатлел на его губах поцелуй столь нежный и страстный, что Атос, хотя и стыдился ещё своей ужасной метки, невольно чувствами обратился к любви; к тому же память о прошлой ночи всё ещё жила в его теле, и горячкой воспоминаний вынуждала смягчиться суровый дух.

\- Вам всё же нравится попирать природу, - проговорил Атос, безуспешно стараясь высвободиться; две борющиеся тени на миг произвели впечатление отчаянной схватки, и один из встревоженных солдат криком спросил, не нужна ли герцогу какая-либо помощь.

\- Нет, - ответил Бэкингем сразу обоим своим собеседникам; Атоса он привлёк к себе и вынудил замереть так, притом дорогое шитьё камзола царапало Атосу кожу. – Я справлюсь сам, - добавил он, стараясь успокоить преданного солдата, и шепнул Атосу на ухо, - и с вашим, граф, упрямым нежеланием верить в мою искренность – тоже.

Вслед за этим он вновь поцеловал Атоса, лишив того возможности ответить и оставив лишь возможность стонать от желания и страха быть застигнутым.

\- Что с вами, - прошептал Бэкингем, принуждая Атоса опуститься на колени, а затем и лечь на разостланный по полу палатки ковёр, - неужели вы полагаете, будто клеймо может отвратить от вас того, кто хотя бы раз уже познал вас? Ибо я узнал вас, Оливье, и знаю теперь, что история ваша трагична и ужасна, а одиночество, коим вы себя наказываете, давно измучило и тело ваше, и душу.

\- Молчите, - шёпотом же ответил Атос, притягивая Бэкингема к себе и раскрываясь ему – ибо, как нетрудно догадаться, ему проще было позволить всё, что приходило на ум герцогу, известному своим распутством и изобретательностью во грехе, чем вновь позволить увидать позорное клеймо, навеки вырвавшее его из приличного общества и сделавшее невозможной всю прошлую жизнь. – Я умоляю вас, ни слова более об этом!

Герцог до поры сжалился над ним и обошёлся без слов, прижавшись губами сначала к губам, затем к шее, а затем и к клейму; оно показалось ему чрезвычайно горячим, будто ещё не успевшим остыть от раскалённого металла, коим было нанесено на кожу, и Атос вскрикнул так дико, будто только что получил поцелуй не от капризных губ, а от  пылающего тавра59.

\- Как вы горячи, - прошептал Бэкингем, вновь касаясь ужасного шрама, - я в вас не ошибся.  Мне следовало сразу понять, кто вы, но я настолько не ожидал увидать вас здесь…

Атос же стонал, и волосы его, выбившись из-под ремешка, которым были стянуты на затылке, сбились в  полном беспорядке. Бэкингем же, не тратя более времени на слова, принудил его лежать насколько возможно смирно и принялся терзать языком, пальцами и зубами, так что вскоре стоны и крики испанского колдуна слышны были по всему лагерю.

\- Говорите же, - шептал он, ударами бёдер вынуждая Атоса кричать и хрипеть от сладостной и нестерпимой муки, - кто и за что сделал это с вами? Король? Кардинал? Сам дьявол? Назовите мне его имя, Оливье, и будьте уверены – я с ним покончу.

Атос же стонал так отчаянно и молил о снисхождении так громко, что солдаты, стоявшие подле палатки, невольно начали креститься и удвоили бдительность. Каждый из них и без того был предан герцогу, а в подобных обстоятельствах избегал даже моргать, чтобы не пропустить возможного нападения, и никто из преследователей не осмелился подойти близко к лагерю, в коем вместо спящих господ и полусонных часовых творилось нечто чрезвычайно необычное и неясное.

Бэкингем же, всем телом прижав Атоса к полу палатки, всю ночь не смыкал глаз, и, опасаясь внезапного нападения, не отнимал от «колдуна» ни рук, ни губ, и добился того, что Атос, изнемогая от желания и невозможности разрешить оное, прошептал ему на ухо имя того, кому был обязан клеймом и позором; услышав же это имя, Бэкингем нисколько не был удивлён и прошептал лишь, что герцог дю Плесси60 и так был его заклятым врагом, теперь же и вовсе заслужил его ненависть. Атос, может быть, и рад бы был ответить на это замечание, однако Бэкингем, опустившись к его бёдрам, столь щедро вознаградил его за откровенность, что вопль «колдуна» заставил содрогнуться даже самых стойких из солдат.

По счастью, Бэкингем был в достаточной степени осторожен и умён, чтобы не вызвать подозрений даже у тех, кто находился от происходящего в двух шагах,  и когда он вышел поутру, оставив измождённого «колдуна» лежать почти без чувств, то велел собрать костёр ради торжественного аутодафе61. Это было исполнено в срок, ибо суровость Бэкингема по отношению к посланнику нечистого вызвала общее уважение и страх.

Даже Карл, всю ночь слушавший стоны и крики из палатки и глядевший теперь на герцога с опаской и восхищением, будто юная девушка на иссечённого в боях седого рыцаря, спросил лишь:

 - Джордж, а вы не слишком суровы? Я мог бы ещё понять, если бы вы прирезали его доброй английской сталью, но костёр? Это уже отдаёт инквизицией62, и к тому же я не привык вдыхать запах горящей плоти.

\- Ваше высочество, - ответил на это Бэкингем, - то, что я узнал этой ночью, требует мер чрезвычайных и ужасных. Верьте мне, прошу вас; и помните о том, что жестокость казни спасёт этого несчастного грешника от мук более ужасных, чем муки костра.

Карл же, привыкший верить Вильерсу во всём, и особенно в делах щекотливых и опасных, поверил и на этот раз, и согласился с тем, чтобы рядом с временным лагерем собрали огромную кучу хвороста, веток и дров, и обложили ими сухое миндальное дерево. Бэкингем же, убедившись в том, что всё сделано как надо, сам подвёл к костру колдуна, едва волочившего ноги.

\- Не вздумайте сгореть, - прошептал ему Бэкингем, делая вид, будто в последний раз читает молитву над заблудшею душой, - я выну вас из-под земли, если потребуется! Вы поняли меня, Оливье?

Атос, уже привязанный к стволу дерева и обессиленно склонивший голову, ничего не ответил, и Бэкингем поднял его подбородок концом плети, которую носил с собою.

\- Я отниму у дьявола его добычу, не сомневайтесь, - сказал он, и слышавшие это содрогнулись – таким ужасным был голос Бэкингема. - Огня сюда!

Ксавье поднёс ему факел, и Бэкингем сунул его в груду хвороста, столь высокую, что она почти совсем скрывала фигуру казнимого. Огонь с треском вгрызся в сухие ветки и охватил сложенные поленья, с треском пожирая их и взметнувшись до самых небес; сквозь эту жаркую занавесь невозможно было разглядеть ни занявшегося пламенем дерева, ни привязанного к нему колдуна, и те, кто вынужден был присутствовать при столь ужасной казни, стояли как вкопанные, будучи против воли зачарованы подобным зрелищем. Принцу сделалось дурно, и он отошёл в сопровождении положенной ему охраны в карету, которой мастеровитые слуги уже поставили новую ось; оттуда, отодвинув занавесь, он наблюдал за происходящим.

Герцог же Бэкингем стоял, подобно судье или же суровому палачу, и не спускал глаз с пылающего костра. Когда же верный ему Ксавье подал знак, означавший успешное завершение дела, он отвернулся и сказал так, чтобы слышали все:

\- Грехи этого несчастного отпущены ему пламенем, и если душа его прошла сквозь пламя, то поистине должна быть признана невинной, как при рождении.

Из этого замечания следует то, что Бэкингем весьма вольно обращался с постулатами веры63, и что он, вне всякого сомнения, говорил не только и не столько с принцем, слугами и солдатами, сколько с тем, кто только что был казнён и вынут из огня усилиями и стараниями людей, проявивших к нему участие.

Когда же огонь догорел, и все, кто мог видеть зарево, смогли также увидать обугленные кости, ради которых Ксавье извёл одну из лучших засоленных свиней и которые ловко подложил в пламя, герцог возвратился к карете и сказал, обращаясь к Карлу:

\- Ваше высочество, не пора ли нам трогаться в путь?

Принц был поражён тем, как спокоен голос его наперсника, однако тот добавил:

\- Как бы ни хотел я насладиться вашим обществом, однако вынужден отказать себе в этом удовольствии и ехать в повозке; мне необходима долгая молитва и пост, чтобы сердце и дух мои успокоились после столь ужасного события.

И принц с радостью разрешил ему это, сделался спокоен душою и ещё крепче уверился в том, что Британии и ему самому выпала необычайная удача, коль скоро им обоим служит человек столь незаурядный.

Герцог же, взойдя в повозку и найдя в ней тех, кого искал, а именно Ксавье и спасённого Атоса, сказал:

\- Вам следует впоследствии подружиться между собою. Мало что сближает так крепко, как общая тайна и общее дело, а я желаю, чтобы вы оба заботились о том, чтобы никакой убийца не смог подобраться ко мне близко. Теперь, Ксавье, ты можешь идти отдыхать.

И Ксавье, которого герцог держал на короткой привязи из долга, благодарности, золота и уважения и которого в своё время спас из петли, приблизив к себе и найдя в нём преданность поистине безграничную, удалился.

Герцог же повернулся к спасённому; тот сидел, обтирая копоть и сажу с лица, и постепенно оно вновь начинало походить на человеческое, и проговорил:

\- Стало быть, я отныне нахожусь на вашей, милорд, службе, и вам угодно было сделать меня своим верным псом?

\- Вы можете не считать меня себе обязанным, - ответил на это Бэкингем, - и не полагать, будто всех своих слуг я приближаю к себе столь странным образом, тем более что вы и не слуга мне. Однако жизнь ваша теперь вне опасности, ибо вы её потеряли, и грехи прошлого с вас сняты. Что же до вашей любви, то её вы отдадите мне добровольно или не отдадите вовсе; в этом вы вольны, так как я не поклонник рабства.

\- Что я слышу, - возразил на это Атос, - ведь не далее чем сегодня вы уверяли меня, будто не отпустите меня прочь, и я связан с вами узами, которые крепче тех, что связывают плоть с духом?

\- Это верно, - вздохнул Бэкингем, - однако я, кем бы ни слыл в умах людей, всё же не имею за душой склонности делаться суровым хозяином рабов; к тому же и путь этот тлетворен. Вы останетесь со мною по доброй воле, Оливье, или не останетесь вовсе; это, конечно, весьма опасно, предлагать вам свободу, однако я склонен рискнуть.

Атос же, поразмыслив, сказал:

\- Жизнь моя прежде была посвящена мести, и кардинал, лишивший меня дворянства и отдавший приказание заклеймить меня столь позорным образом, всё ещё мой враг. Однако он и ваш враг;  потому я подумаю о том, чтобы служить вам, однако ж никогда не пойду против Франции.

\- Этого, друг мой, никто и не требует от вас, - заметил Бэкингем, усмехаясь, - я был бы глуп, ставя перед вами столь чудовищный выбор. Не могу вам поручиться, будто державы, коим мы принадлежим, не встретятся однажды на поле брани, однако же клянусь вам, что никогда не замышлял сравнять Францию с землёю.

\- Вижу, - помолчав, сказал Атос, - вас не заставляет содрогаться ни доброе, ни злое, и всё на свете кажется вам возможным – даже чтобы я, бывший когда-то графом де ла Фер, сделался вашим верным спутником; не знаю, человек вы или вправду английский дьявол, как о вас говорят, однако судьба сталкивает нас уже не в первый раз, а я привык слушаться её повеления.

\- Зря, - заметил Бэкингем, усмехаясь и привлекая к себе Атоса, от которого всё ещё пахло дымом костра, на коем сгорело прошлое, - впрочем, сейчас ваш фатализм мне на руку, и я не стану говорить вам о том, что судьба подобна капризной женщине, что покоряется лишь сильной и подчас жестокой руке. Скажу лишь, что вспоминал нашу давнюю встречу в Амьене64, и порой спрашивал себя, живы ли вы и что с вами сталось; теперь же вижу, что жизнь ваша, хотя и была нелегка и несла множество испытаний, сделала вас ещё лучше.

На это Атос не нашёл иного ответа, кроме поцелуя, и должен заметить, о дамы, что герцог был тому рад, хоть поцелуй этот и пах дымом и копотью. Весь оставшийся день Бэкингем не выходил из повозки, а преданный ему Ксавье никого к ней не подпускал, так что никто не мог нарушить тайного уединения. Стоны же и вздохи, порой доносившиеся из-за обитых сукном стен, окружающие приписывали страстной молитве герцога о спасении души и о прощении собственных грехов.

Далее путешествие шло без особенных приключений, и к исходу второй недели пути англичане прибыли в порт Ла-Корунья, где их ждал корабль, и благополучно переправились в Англию, где и были встречены со всеми положенными почестями и большим шумом и блеском.

Король Яков, не желая длить ожидания, потребовал к себе и сына, и фаворита, и  подробно расспросил обоих их об испанском деле; Карл, как того от него и ожидали, был до крайности сердит на испанцев, и речь его была так горяча, а доводы столь убедительны, что Яков, как ни дорожил мирным существованием своих подданных, склонился к тому, чтобы объявить Испании войну, однако же окончательного решения не принял и позволил Карлу удалиться – то есть, называя вещи собственными именами, возжелал остаться наедине с Бэкингемом.

\- Что же, Стини? – проговорил он, едва за Карлом закрылась дверь. – Расскажи теперь ты, как прошло ваше путешествие и отчего вы вернулись без невесты.

Бэкингем с поклоном подал ему свёрток писем и заметил при этом:

\- Поездка была ужасна, сир, ведь я был в разлуке с вами, однако я счастлив тем, что сумел не только доставить требуемые бумаги, но и позаботиться о том, чтобы лицо, их добывшее, никогда более не сделалось слугою наших врагов.

Услышав это, Яков весьма изумился и спросил:

\- Что же ты, Стини, убил его? – чем проявил поразительную проницательность и знание натуры своего любимца. Бэкингем же, не моргнув глазом, подтвердил, что так оно и есть, и что ему наверняка сделалось известно, что шпион этот, хотя и был весьма искусен в своём ремесле и к тому же всем сердцем ненавидел Ришелье, всё же любил Францию с тем же пылом, с каким желал погибели кардиналу.

\- Я счёл, сир, что опасно, когда такой человек служит британской короне, - добавил Бэкингем, кланяясь ещё ниже, - к тому же с его искусством он мог бы добыть какой-нибудь особенно важный секрет, что мог бы не только погубить его самого, но и стать известен нашим врагам; человека столь умелого нельзя оставлять на свободе, зная, что он может дурно ею распорядиться.

\- Всё же он верно служил мне, - сказал Яков, взвешивая на руке свёрток из писем, - и я сердит на тебя, мой ангел. Знаешь ли ты, что испанский посол ещё вчера донёс до наших пэров известие о твоих бесчинствах в Мадриде и просил тебя казнить?

Бэкингем не рассмеялся, хоть и видел, что король говорит в шутку; он склонился к самому полу и проговорил почтительно:

\- Ваше величество, прекрасный мой государь – вам стоит лишь приказать, и я с покорностью приму смерть, если так вам будет угодно. Осмелюсь лишь просить вас о том, чтобы умереть от вашей руки; никому другому, кроме вашего величества, я не позволю отрубить себе голову. Что же до посла испанского, то он показался мне на балу изряднейшим скрягою. Вообразите себе, государь – ему мало было того жемчуга, что без счёта сыпался с моего костюма, и раз за разом этот недостойный доброго слова скупец старался задеть меня во время танцев, чтобы оборвать ещё несколько превосходных жемчужин.

Яков рассмеялся и заметил на это, что послу несдобровать, коль скоро он попытался силою взять то, что принадлежало единственно британской короне и её монарху; и на том разговор о бесчинствах Бэкингема был кончен. Король велел Бэкингему подняться и обнял его, как любящий отец мог бы обнять испорченного, но любимого сына.

Слова его, впрочем, касались отнюдь не любви отцовской и святой, ибо король сказал так:

\- Ах, Стини, хотел бы я, чтобы юность вернулась ко мне хотя бы на час. Ты хранишь мне верность, моё любимое дитя, но для такого молодого человека это должно быть мучительно.

\- Моя чистая и святая любовь к вам, сир, - возразил Бэкингем, - сильнее зова плоти, ибо я люблю в вас величие, мудрость, силу и всю вашу прекрасную душу, а это куда важнее, чем утоление страсти. Не думаете же вы, - прибавил он, лукаво усмехаясь, - что я мог бы прельститься малым, презрев большое?

\- Я велю составить указ о начале войны, - сказал Яков, увядшими устами поцеловав Бэкингема в лоб, - поскольку Испания оскорбила и Карла, и тебя – следовательно, и меня. А это, - он указал на забытую связку писем, - поможет мне унять пыл папистов. Теперь расскажи мне о том событии, что произошло на обратном вашем пути из Мадрида; я, признаться, не подозревал в тебе такой кровожадности.

Бэкингем рассказал, нимало не стесняясь лжи умолчанием, о том, что он-де, чувствуя крайнюю злобу Филиппа Третьего, заподозрил, будто ось в карете переломилась не сама собою, но была искусно подпилена, и что Филипп, боясь открытого сражения с Британией, будто бы послал за делегацией убийцу.

\- Один человек против всех вас? – недовольно проворчал Яков, однако Бэкингем заверил его в том, что этот человек стоил нескольких сотен искуснейших солдат.

\- Ибо он был не тем, за кого себя выдавал, и был всей своей грешной душой отдан дьяволу, - добавил Бэкингем, видя, что мнение Якова совершенно склонилось в его пользу; король, написавший собственную Библию65, не мог не верить в силу дьявольских козней; он велел своему Стини продолжать, и тот продолжил.

\- Я допросил его с помощью креста и звезды Святого Георгия, которую вам, мой прекрасный государь, угодно было пожаловать мне, и совершенно убедился в том, что самый дух этого несчастного грешника ежечасно сгорает в адском пламени; он весь был в оковах, покорный чужой злой воле, и был так далёк от спасения, как только может быть далёк человек. Ничто, кроме огня, не могло очистить его и освободить; потому я и взял на себя смелость казнить его подобным способом. Однако вы, ваше величество, вправе гневаться на моё самоуправство; мне полагалось бы, конечно, привезти этого несчастного в Англию и предать положенному суду, но я, признаюсь вам, испугался.

\- Ты, Стини? – изумился король. – Ты испугался? Да ведь ты не боишься и самого дьявола, уж мне ли не знать об этом!

\- Признаюсь вам, ваше величество, так оно и было, - заверил его Бэкингем, - и если бы вы видели незримые цепи, стягивавшие этого несчастного, вы испугались бы тоже. То был человек, угодивший в бездну, полную адских страданий; я не смог устоять перед потребностью избавить его от этих мук.

\- Ты добр и великодушен, дитя моё, - сказал на это король, - и я не сержусь на тебя более. Верь мне, когда я говорю тебе о своей любви и безграничном доверии, и знай, что никого я не ценю больше тебя, мой светлый ангел.

\- Ваше величество так прекрасны и добры, - сказал Бэкингем и коснулся губами сухой руки короля, - но что же мы будем делать с Францией, мой драгоценный отец и супруг? Ведь она по-прежнему союзница Испании, и наказав Филиппа за гордыню и пренебрежение, мы должны будем наказать также и Людовика66?

Яков пожал плечами и сказал рассудительно:

\- Сама по себе Франция – в том, конечно, случае, если она будет поменьше слушать проклятых папских лизоблюдов, - мне не враг. Отчего бы не подойти к делу с другой стороны? От Генриха67 осталась дочь, и я не вижу причин, отчего бы ей не пойти за Карла. Пусть Филипп кусает локти от досады; ты и Карл дали ему достаточно шансов.

\- Ваша мудрость, - сказал Бэкингем, - поистине не имеет границ. Признаться, мне нравится Франция, и я желал бы помочь тем протестантам68, что населяют некоторые её местности.

Король тогда заговорил о протестантах, и весьма сурово отозвался о молодом французском кардинале, что решил, как видно, извести их всех и за это заслуживает самой страшной кары; Бэкингем же всячески восхвалял мудрость и прозорливость своего государя, а сам притом втайне думал, что у кардинала, пожалуй, ещё больше врагов, нежели у него самого. Когда же аудиенция его была кончена и он отбыл со всеми положенными почестями в собственные покои, то сбросил плащ и перчатки на руки подошедшему Ксавье и сказал:

\- Вели никому не тревожить меня.

Ксавье поклонился и исполнил требуемое в точности; с тех самых пор, как Бэкингем спас его от смерти одним лишь движением брови, сей бежавший из Франции гугенот69 служил ему самым верным образом и скорее позволил бы разрезать себя на куски и залить кипящим маслом, нежели выдал бы хоть самую малую из тайн герцога.

Бэкингем же вошёл в свою спальню и остановился на пороге, глядя на спящего. Дорога, что была так же утомительна, как и опасна, и которая завершилась благополучно лишь благодаря милости Всевышнего, а пуще того неясность положения, в коем он оказался, измотали его совершенно, и, вынужденно пребывая в несвойственном ему безделье, Атос отдался сну.

Несколько времени Бэкингем смотрел на него, невольно отмечая, что даже сладкое небытие и отдохновение в грёзах нисколько не смягчили резкости черт его лица, затем сел на постель и коснулся ладонью пряди тёмных волос, что спадала Атосу на лоб.

В ту же секунду бывший шпион открыл глаза, а Бэкингем обнаружил, что рука его стиснута хваткой поистине железной. Атос, впрочем, мгновенно узнал его и разжал пальцы.

\- Это вы, - сказал он, садясь. – Что теперь?

\- Это я, - подтвердил герцог, заворачивая кружевной манжет и растирая запястье, - и ради вашего же блага надеюсь, что вы не оставили на мне синяков. Его величество Яков весьма внимателен к следам, какие могли бы быть приняты за следы страсти.

\- Привычка, - ответил на это Атос, не проявляя признаков раскаянья. – Но вы не ответили на мой вопрос, хоть по пути сюда и обещали рассказать мне мою будущность.

\- Не только вашу, душа моя, - проговорил Бэкингем, - но раз вас так терзает неизвестность – извольте. Вы более не человек с тысячью лиц; он вовсе не существует, и никто не станет искать его. Я убил его тайно, будучи в Мадриде и получив от него всё, что собирался получить. Также ушёл в небытие и безвестный французский граф, отказавшийся служить кардиналу и немало пострадавший за свою верность королю. Видите, я всё знаю про вас, и хотел бы я, чтобы кто-нибудь предложил мне такую свободу, какую я предлагаю сейчас вам.

Атос, бледневший и кусавший губы в то время, как герцог говорил, произнёс глухо:

\- Свободу? – и он сделал движение рукой, будто собирался отогнать некое страшное видение. – В давнюю нашу встречу вы также предложили мне свободу, и я воспользовался ею весьма дурно; однако я пойму, если вы, поразмыслив, сочли за благо не иметь более дела со мной… боже правый! Отчего вы смеётесь?

\- Простите мне, - проговорил Бэкингем, - что я позволил себе расхохотаться в то время, когда вы так самозабвенно уничижали себя самоё. Но мысль о том, что я мог бы захотеть расстаться с вами снова, оказалась слишком ужасной, а ужасное, как писал Аристотель70, может быть изгнано лишь смешным. Французские дворяне все такие гордецы, что решают бросить своих любовников из страха, что к ним охладеют?

Атос вновь закусил губу, будто стараясь болью удержать слова, готовые сорваться с уст; Бэкингем же провёл пальцем по нежной плоти, стирая с неё выступившую каплю крови, и проговорил:

\- Мне стоило увезти вас с собою ещё тогда, - он вздохнул, словно на ум ему пришло воспоминание столь же сладостное, сколь мучительное, - но я был гораздо моложе и глупей, Оливье. И вы тоже.

\- Я не слишком поумнел с той ночи, - проговорил Атос, - раз готов теперь не только отдаться вам телом и душою, но и пойти за вами хоть в ад.

\- Напротив, душа моя, вы очень прибавили в рассудке, - возразил Бэкингем, - что же до меня, то я сделал всё, чтобы вы более не принадлежали ни королю, ни кардиналу, ни стране, ни ремеслу, ни обязательствам – никому, кроме меня. Всё прочее вы можете выбирать по собственному усмотрению; и, чтобы окончательно вас успокоить, сообщу вам, что хотя кардинал Франции и остаётся моим злейшим врагом, войны с самой Францией нам, кажется, удалось избежать.

Атос хранил молчание ещё несколько мгновений, затем обвёл  рукою комнату, отделанную с той изящной и даже чрезмерной роскошью, которая невольно вынуждала забыть о тревогах внешнего мира и настраивала на любовный лад, и проговорил:

\- Я не смогу жить здесь, ничем не занимаясь и лишь наслаждаясь вашею любовью. Ведь я не ручная птичка, чтобы беззаботно щебетать на чьей-либо руке.

\- Я знаю, - уверил его Бэкингем, усмехаясь и притягивая к себе, - и этого от вас никто не потребует. Я найду вам занятие и дам, если пожелаете, титул, но скажите мне, Оливье – сами-то вы желаете остаться со мною?

Атос обнял его и поцеловал; губы его были горячи и солоны от крови, и он ни на секунду не отпускал от себя Бэкингема.

\- Быть с вами, - проговорил он, - видеть вас не в горячечных снах, но въяве, - он вновь поцеловал Бэкингема, - об этом я не смел даже мечтать.

Вслед за этим оба они перестали говорить, но отнюдь не замолчали, и поцелуям их и ласкам не стало числа, поскольку долгая их разлука закончилась соединением, и долгая тоска – счастьем.

Завершая свой рассказ, должен сказать вам, милостивые государыни мои, что война, обещанная стариком Яковом своему фавориту, действительно началась в следующем году, и что с её началом позиции Испании весьма пошатнулись, и эта прекрасная страна изрядно поплатилась за высокомерие, как того и хотел герцог. После смерти Якова сын его, Карл, был коронован и в положенное время женился на дочери Генриха IV, Генриетте-Марии, и хотя страсть в этом союзе уступала  соображениям политическим, всё же это был брак счастливый; герцога же Бэкингемского король Карл любил и ценил больше всех прочих подданных, и прислушивался к мнению герцога во всём.

Что же касается отношений греховных и осуждаемых, и связи между королём Карлом и Джорджем Вильерсом, герцогом Бэкингемским, то хотя говорили о них весьма много, я всё же не поручусь за то, что они существовали, поскольку к тому времени, как Карл надел на себя корону, герцог успел заслужить не только его любовь, но и уважение. Рядом же с герцогом неотлучно находился некий сэр Оливер Монтгомери,  приближенный к персоне Бэкингема и служивший ему преданнее, чем священник служит господу – однако ж недостаточно усердно, к великому и ежечасному моему о том сожалению. Герцог же отвечал ему полной взаимностью и сделал поверенным многих из своих тайн, чувств и помышлений; но о той тайне, что связала их, не было более сказано ни слова – и, может быть, то была ошибка. Может быть… но что говорить о прошлом, сударыни! И всё же не думать о том, что, реши герцог воспользоваться секретом, что мог бы сделать его без преувеличения государем всего старого мира, и он, быть может, избежал бы убийства в Портсмуте71… не  думать об этой вероятности выше моих сил. Времена римлян прошли72, однако в тот чёрный день погиб последний из людей, что вёл за собою с лёгкостью Октавиана73 и был прекраснее и лучезарнее всякого императора, единым кивком пальца посылающего на смерть и славу сотни и тысячи людей. Что бы ни говорили о нём и как бы ни упрекали в том, что будто бы герцог Бэкингемский продался самому сатане за безмерную свою власть, красоту и богатство, а всё же я не верю этому, ибо знал его как человека, что не потерпел бы над собою власти даже дьявольской, напротив: был жесток, но милосерден, и грешен, но при этом способен подняться в горние выси духа. Останься он в живых, и Карлу Первому не пришлось бы сложить голову на эшафоте и быть осуждённым собственными подданными; и по сей день я не знаю, верен ли был сделанный нами выбор.

Засим я завершаю свой труд, и должен лишь прибавить, что ни время, ни перемены в государстве, ни даже безвременная кончина не стирает память о свершениях человека выдающегося; так же и потомок славного герцога Бэкингемского, пожелавший иметь сии записки в своём полном распоряжении, не забудет о деяниях своего отца, и добрые дела его повторит и умножит, злых же станет избегать. Моя же жизнь катится к концу, и множество грехов, которые я отмаливаю до сего дня, всё же не могут сравниться с тем единственным, что не даёт мне покоя даже теперь: я, бывший когда-то графом Оливье де ла Фер, а впоследствии человеком с тысячью лиц, испанским колдуном и сэром Оливером Монтгомери, я, любивший и любящий без меры, ни секунды не раскаиваюсь в том, что было мною совершено в дни далёкой юности, и у престола Всевышнего жду встречи лишь с одним существом – прекрасным, вечно юным, блистательным и непобеждённым; человеком, которого я не смог защитить от ножа убийцы; человеком, чьи грехи я отмолил и тем послужил для него и после смерти так же верно, как служил в жизни.

Писано отцом Оливером в аббатстве Вестминстер.

Приписка, сделанная позже:

_К сему сочинению прилагаю свою руку; ибо отец Оливер, бывший настоятелем Вестминстерского аббатства, скончался в том же году, в каком начал и окончил свой труд; верность его рассказа видна уже из того, что, омывая его тело, служки обнаружили на плече его старинный шрам в виде королевской лилии, что и привело к изрядной смуте._

_Я же, хоть и не в силах поверить в то, будто человек способен так глубоко проникнуть взглядом сквозь покровы чужих мыслей, стремлений и чувств, сохраняю сии записи для потомков._

_Сэр Джордж Вильерс, второй герцог Бэкингемский и сын своего отца._

 

Конец.

 

Примечания:

1 тонзура – выбритое место на макушке, знак принадлежности к духовенству. Раньше налысо брили голову кающиеся. В этом отношении тонзуру можно толковать как знак обращения к Богу.

2 алькасар – Алькаса́р (исп. Alcázar - «крепость», «укреплённый замок») — название испанских городских крепостей.

3 львы, стоящие на задних лапах – символика из королевского штандарта Британии. В 1-й и 4-й четвертях британского флага изображены по три золотых леопарда в красном поле. Это эмблема Плантагенетов и символ Англии. Внешне они не отличаются от львов, и хотя по правилам геральдики таких зверей, идущих на четырех лапах, следует называть именно леопардами, сами англичане вопреки правилам именуют их "идущие львы настороже".

4 Аргус – А́ргус, прозванный Паноптес, то есть всевидящий — в древнегреческой мифологии многоглазый великан; в переносном смысле — неусыпный страж. 5Римская свеча – вид фейерверка. Представляет собой длинную картонную трубку, заполненную чередующимися слоями из медленногорящего пиротехнического состава, звездок и пороха. Свеча горит сверху вниз и последовательно выстреливает вверх горящие звездки. 6мощница – хранилище святых мощей.

7 морион – чёрный или тёмно-бурый кварц. иногда называемый чёрным хрусталём, от латинского mormorion — «тёмный кристалл»

8 безоар — конкремент из плотно свалянных волос или волокон растений в желудке или кишечнике жвачных животных, лошадей, кошек, реже свиней и собак, иногда человека. С древности безоару приписывали свойства спасать своего владельца от ядов. Считалось, что он предохраняет от мышьяковых отравлений. Его относили к драгоценным камням именно из-за целебных свойств.

9 Альбион – (Albion, слово кельтского происхождения) — древнейшее название Британских островов, известное ещё древним грекам, в частности упоминаемое у Птолемея и перешедшее затем в древнеримскую литературу. Также Слово «Альбион» (от лат. albus — белый или от кельтского корня, означавшего «горы») значит Британия.

10 Святой Стефан – первый христианский мученик, был привлечён к суду Синедриона и побит камнями за христианскую проповедь в Иерусалиме около 33—36 года.

11 англиканин – последователь англиканской религии. Англиканское вероучение основывается на Писаниях, традициях Апостольской церкви и учении ранних Отцов Церкви. Англиканство, его структуры, теология и формы богослужения, обычно относят к протестантизму, однако официально церковь именует себя католической. Некоторые считают, что англиканство относится к отдельному направлению в христианстве, представляя собой via media («средний путь») между католицизмом и протестантизмом.

12 Святой Стефан был казнён побиванием камнями; в конце своей проповеди, обвинив своих судей в убийстве пришедшего, согласно предсказаниям Моисея и пророков, Праведника, Стефан, по рассказу книги Деяний, испытал теофанию: «вот, я вижу небеса отверстые и Сына Человеческого, стоящего одесную Бога». Эти слова были восприняты как предельное богохульство, так что слушавшие затыкали уши и заглушали речь Стефана криком, после чего «устремились на него, и, выведши за город, стали побивать камнями»

13 épate - эпатаж – Поведение, намеренно нарушающее общепринятые нормы и правила; скандальная выходка.

14 Стини – ласковое прозвище Бэкингема, данное ему Яковом Первым на основании сходства со св.Стефаном, чье лицо, по Библии, «сияло, словно лик ангела».

15 – имеются в виду обстоятельства знакомства Якова Первого и Джорджа Вильерса. По одной из версий, Джордж Вильерс исполнял в комедии, игравшейся при дворе, женскую роль. Двор рукоплескал, а король, плененный красотой “актрисы” и приятно возбужденный этим пикантным маскарадом, милостиво говорил с Георгом, потрепал его по щеке и через несколько дней произвел в рыцари и камергеры королевского двора.

16 пребывая в дьявольской прелести. Духовная прелесть (от «прельщение», «лесть») — высшая и очень тонкая форма лести т. е. обмана прельщаемого. Церковью понимается как «повреждение естества человеческого ложью» . Состояние духовной прелести характеризуется тем, что человеку кажется, что он достиг определённых духовных высот вплоть до личной святости. Такое состояние может сопровождаться уверенностью человека в том, что он общается с ангелами или святыми, удостоился видений или даже способен творить чудеса. Впавшему в духовную прелесть человеку на самом деле могут являться «ангелы» или «святые», на самом деле являющиеся демонами, выдающими себя прельщаемому за ангелов или святых. Также впавшему в духовную прелесть действительно могут быть видения, на самом деле наведенные демонами или являющиеся обыкновенными галлюцинациями. В состоянии прелести человек очень легко принимает ложь, являющуюся следствием демонического (бесовского) внушения, за истину.

17 Берберия - общее географическое обозначение северо-западной Африки от Средиземного моря до Сахары.

18 Демонология - книга за авторством Якова Первого. Представляет собой диалог в 3 частях, написанный в классической традиции европейских демонологов. "Демонология" была написана, чтобы опровергнуть "The Discovery of Witchcraft" (1584) Реджинальда Скотта и "De Praes-tigiis Daemonuum" (1563) Иоганнеса Вейера и доказать, что "подобные нападки Сатаны широко распространились, и все, кто является его орудием, должны быть жестоко наказаны". Похожий взгляд отличает и книгу "Basilicon Down", написанную им для своего сына Генриха (ум. в 1612г.), в которой молодому принцу внушалось, что колдовство является "ужасным преступлением, о котором [король] всегда должен помнить". В то же время Я. предупреждал, что "судьи должны быть внимательны и не доверять никаким обвинениям без тщательной проверки". Став в 1603г. королем Соединенного Королевства Англии и Шотландии, Я. выпустил новое издание своей книги в Аондоне в 1604г. (в том же году вышел ее голландский перевод, а в 1604 и 1607 гг. -- два латинских издания, опубликованные в Ганновере). В первый же год своего правления он заставил парламент принять новый закон против ведьм. В Уложении 1604г. акцент был перенесен с maleficia на договор с Дьяволом, в соответствии с европейскими взглядами, что, несомненно, усилило нападки на ведьм. Благодаря тому, что "Демонология" была написана автором, принадлежащим к королевскому роду, она с особым вниманием цитировалась на процессах того времени.

19 потомок Стюартов – Карл I, равно как и его отец Яков, принадлежал к династии Стюартов, правившей Англией с 1603 по 1714 годы.

20 Альфонсо - Альфонсо ХI Кастильский, в 1340 г. при сражении на Рио-Саладо победивший мусульман в ходе реконкисты.

21 Фернандо III Святой, король Кастилии и Леона. При нём христианские войска с триумфом заняли главные города южной Иберии — Кóрдову, Мурсию, Хаэн и Севилью, оставив в руках мусульман Гранадский эмират. 1230—1252 гг.

22 Горжет - первоначально это был стальной или кожаный воротник, разработанный для защиты горла. Он был составляющей старых типов доспехов и использовался в качестве защиты от мечей и другого неметательного оружия. Позднее, особенно начиная с 18 века и далее, горжет стал в основном декоративным элементом, служащим только как символический атрибут военной униформы. Сабатоны – латные ботинки.

23 Гревская площадь - (фр. place de Grève) — так до 1803 года называлась площадь перед городской мэрией в Париже. Основная причина последующей известности Гревской площади — публичные смертные казни, проводившиеся на протяжении нескольких веков. На площади стояли виселица и позорный столб. В средневековой Франции было принято преступников из числа простых людей вешать, а преступникам-аристократам отрубать голову, разбойников — колесовать, а еретиков и ведьм сжигать на кострах.

24 Берберские варвары – жители Берберии. Когда в XVI ст. господство османов распространилось и на эту часть северной Африки и с ним получило прочную организацию пиратство, страна эта стала известна под названием Барбария (Варварийский берег), а отдельные государства, в особенности так наз. "хищнические государства" - Алжир, Тунис, Триполис, получили название Барбаресков (Варваров) от варварского деспотизма правителей и истязаний, которым нередко подвергались здесь христианские невольники.

25 Кабальеро - в Испании в X—XVI вв. дворянин, богатый или (позднее) родовитый человек, нёсший военную службу в кавалерии. Кабальеро обладали рядом привилегий, свойственных дворянству

26 Идальго - (исп. hidalgo), в средневековой Испании человек, происходящий из благородной семьи и получающий свой особый статус по наследству, передававшийся только по мужской линии. Для доказательства принадлежности к идальго требовалось привести пять свидетелей, которые бы подтвердили, что прадед этого человека имел подобный статус; не менее трех человек из свидетелей должны были также быть идальго. Обладатели этого статуса освобождались от многих налогов, не могли быть подвергнуты казням, считавшимся позорными, — повешение, сожжение, четвертование, растерзание животными.

27 сады Семирамиды - одно из Семи чудес света. Более корректное название этого сооружения — Висячие сады Амитис (по другим источникам — Аманис): именно так звали жену вавилонского царя Навуходоносора II, ради которой сады были созданы. Пыльный и шумный Вавилон, расположенный на голой песчаной равнине, не радовал царицу, выросшую в гористой и зелёной Мидии. Чтобы утешить её,Навуходоносор приказал возвести висячие сады.

28 баллада о зелёных рукавах – Greensleeves - английская песня, известная с XVI века. Текст баллады часто приписывают английскому королю Генриху VIII, который якобы адресовал эти стихи своей возлюбленной, предположительно Анне Болейн, ставшей второй женой Генриха. Она не поддалась попыткам короля совратить её, и этот отказ отражён в словах песни.

29 королевский пурпур - с эпохи Римской империи этот цвет считался императорским. Жены византийских императоров рожали в комнате, обитой пурпурной материей, – отсюда произошло выражение «рожденный в пурпуре». Согласно классической европейской традиции пурпурный - символ высокородности, достоинства, величия, власти и верховенства. В рыцарско-дворянской символике средневековой Европы пурпурный означал высшее достоинство, силу, благородство, могущество.

30 солитер - Крупный бриллиант, вправленный в украшение отдельно, без других камней (устар.).

31 ливр - Ливр (фр. livre, от лат. libra — римский фунт) — денежная единица Франции, бывшая в обращении до 1799 года.

32 звезда Святого Георгия – символ Ордена Подвязки. Высший рыцарский орден Великобритании. Является одним из старейших орденов в мире. Всего по уставу рыцарей ордена Подвязки не может быть больше 25 человек, включая королеву.

33 пистоль, он же Луидо́р (фр. louis d'or — золотой луи) — французская золотая монета XVII-XVIII веков. Впервые выпущена в 1640 году во времена Людовика XIII. Прообразом новых монет стали испанские дублоны, получившие во Франции название пистоль. В течение долгого времени названия луидор и пистоль были синонимами.

34 колет - мужская короткая приталенная куртка без рукавов (жилет), обычно из светлой кожи, надевавшаяся поверх дублета в XVI—XVII вв.

35 premier monsieur а la mode – первый модник(фр.)

36 павана - Название танца происходит от испанского слова pavo («павлин») и представляет собой величавое и пышное шествие. В 16-17 вв. торжественной паваной начинались балы.

37 сарабанда - старинный испанский танец. Упоминается с 1569 года. В 1583 году запрещен в Испании. С 1618 в Испании — придворный танец, приобретший торжественный, величественный характер. Во Франции с середины XVII в. сарабанда уподобилась менуэту; получила распространение также как инструментальная пьеса.

38 Аделантадо (исп. adelantado — первопроходец) — в колониальной Испании титул конкистадора, который направлялся королём на исследование и завоевание земель, лежащих за пределами испанских владений.

39 дублон - Дублон (исп. doblón — двойной) — испанская золотая монета достоинством в 2 эскудо. Чеканка монеты началась в 1566году и продолжалась до 1849 года. Дублон был очень популярен как в Европе, так и в испанских владениях Нового света. По образцу дублона, носившего во Франции название пистоль, был создан золотой французский луидор и некоторые другие типы золотых монет стран Европы.

40 аллеманда фр. allemand – «немецкий» - танец, возникший в Германии и в течение длительного времени бывший одним из самых востребованных в жанре барокко. Его танцевали парами и группами, в довольно умеренном темпе. В общих чертах танец напоминает движущиеся фигурки из музыкальной шкатулки.

41 Менуэт – танец, появившийся в 16-17 вв. Происхождение его названия связано либо со словом menu – частью словосочетания pas menu (маленький шаг»), либо от названия старофранцузского танца аменера (amener). Менуэт играл роль главного придворного танца, сменив куранту. Будучи изначально простонародным танцем, менуэт стал основой придворного балета. Менуэты писали выдающиеся французские композиторы того времени, и короли исполняли этот танец на балах. Его отличают изящные движения, скользящие шаги, торжественные поклоны и неторопливые проходы. Следом за Францией менуэт завоевал популярность во всей Европе.

42 Суньига (Zúñiga) — один из знатнейших родов Испании, считавший своим прямым предком по мужской линии младшего сына наваррского короля Фортуна Гарсеса. В XI—XIII и XIV—XVIII вв. род владел одноимённой сеньорией в Наварре. До переезда баронов из Наварры в Кастилию в середине XIII века их имя произносилось на баскский лад — Эстунига (Estuniga). В 1520 г.Карлос I включил Суньига в число изначальных грандов Испании. Дону Диего де Суньиго посвятил Сервантес роман «Дон Кихот».

43 Пассакалья (ит. passacaglia; исп. pasacalle, от исп. pasar — проходить и calle — улица) — песня, позднее танец испанского происхождения, первоначально исполнявшийся на улице в сопровождении гитары при отъезде гостей с празднества (отсюда и название). В XVII веке пассакалья получила распространение во многих европейских странах и, исчезнув из хореографической практики, стала одним из ведущих жанров инструментальной музыки. Её определяющие черты: торжественно-траурный характер, медленный темп, трехдольный метр, минорный лад.

44 метать бисер перед свиньями – цитата из Евангелия от Матфея, где сказано: «...Не бросайте жемчуга («бисер») вашего перед свиньями, чтобы они не попрали его ногами своими и, обратившись, не растерзали вас» (Мф. 7:6). Свинья у древних евреев считалась самым нечистым, грязным животным. Выражение используется, когда речь идет о бесполезных разговорах и дискуссиях с людьми, которые не могут понять и оценить приведенных доводов.

45 граф Сомерсет - Роберт Карр (англ. Robert Carr; 1587 — 17 июля 1645), граф Сомерсет (1613—1615, 1624—1625), виконт Рочестер (с 1611 года) —шотландский дворянин, в 1610—1615 годах, фаворит короля Якова I, член Тайного совета, Лорд великий камергер. Его влияние продолжалось до 1615 года, когда враги Карра, главным образом Бекингем, огласили против него обвинение в убийстве. Смертная казнь, к которой был приговорен Карр, была заменена непродолжительным тюремным заключением, но после освобождения он уже не играл заметной роли.

46 но ведь это не имя, а название горы. - Псевдоним Атоса совпадает с французским названием горы Афон (фр. Athos), что упоминается в 13-й главе «Трёх мушкетёров», где стражник в Бастилии говорит: «Но это не имя человека, а название горы».

47 филейное шитьё, оно же филейное кружево - кружево, полученное при сочетании двух технологий - изготовления сетки и шитья узора. Сетку получают или путем плетения с помощью специальной иглы и стержня, или путем выдергивания нитей из ткани. После получения сетки ее ячейки заполняют посредством шитья иглой, образуя всевозможные узоры.

48 Суккýб или Суккýбус (от лат. succuba «шлюха», succubare «подстилка» от sub- «под, ниже» и cubāre «лежать, покоиться») — в средневековых легендах — демонесса, посещающая ночью молодых мужчин и вызывающая у них сладострастные сны. Как ни странно, но при описании суккубов средневековыми демонологами слово succuba использовалось крайне редко. Для именования этого класса существ использовалось другое латинское слово: succubus, которое относится к мужскому роду. Вероятно, это связано с тем, что согласно воззрению демонологов, суккуб — это Дьявол в женском обличии.

49 Алькобе́ндас (исп. Alcobendas) — населённый пункт и муниципалитет в Испании, входит в провинцию Мадрид.

50 – Касти́лия (исп. Castilla) — исторический регион в Испании, состоит из двух областей: Старой Кастилии в северо-западной Испании, и Новой Кастилии в центре страны.

51 - Путь Святого Джеймса – паломничество по юго-западу Франции и северу Испании до города Сантьяго, где похоронен святой Джеймс.

52 – Медина-дель-Кампо (исп. Medina del Campo) — город в Испании, находится приблизительно на трети пути от Мадрида до порта Ла-Корунья.

53 Лукреция (лат. Lucretia) (ок 500 г до н. э.) — по преданию, римская женщина, славившаяся своей красотой и добродетелью. Жена римского патриция Тарквиния Коллатина и дочь консула Спурия Лукреция Триципитина. Как писал Тит Ливий, Секст Тарквиний, сын царя Рима Тарквиния Гордого, пленился красотой Лукреции и, угрожая ей оружием, изнасиловал. Лукреция рассказала обо всём своему мужу и заколола себя на его глазах. Это событие послужило началом бунта, поднятого Луцием Юнием Брутом и привело к свержению царской власти в Риме и к установлению республики. Именно поэтому на протяжении веков римской истории Лукреция была весьма почитаема.

54 Медея была дочерью колхидского царя Ээта и океаниды Идии, внучкой бога Гелиоса, племянницей Цирцеи, волшебницей, а также жрицей Гекаты. Согласно наиболее распространённому варианту мифа, когда муж её Ясон сам захотел жениться на Главке, брошенная Медея пропитала волшебными травами роскошный пеплос и послала отравленный подарок сопернице. Когда царевна надела его, платье немедленно вспыхнуло, и Главка сгорела заживо вместе с отцом, который пытался её спасти. Затем Медея собственноручно убила своих сыновей от Ясона (Мермера и Ферета) и скрылась на посланной её дедом Гелиосом (или Гекатой) крылатой колеснице, запряжённой драконами. Этот сюжет был популяризирован Еврипидом: драматург внес психологическую мотивацию в убийство Медеей своих детей, показав, что она не была ни варваром, ни сумасшедшей, а совершила этот поступок, потому что это было лучшим способом причинить Ясону боль.

55 если кто положит душу за людей своих - "Нет больше той любви, как если кто положит душу свою за друзей своих," сказал Господь. Неточная цитата из Евангелия от Иоанна, 15:13

56 Гуситы — название чешского реформаторского религиозного движения, названное по имени Яна Гуса и принявшее в 1419 году революционные формы. Радикальные гуситы отрицали авторитет Церкви и признавали лишь Священное Писание как единственную основу веры. Умеренные гуситы призывали к реформированию Церкви, воспринимали таинства в основном в католическом духе, однако требовали упростить литургию и ввести богослужение на чешском языке. Строй боевой повозки гуситов представлял собой мобильную крепость, составленную из сцеплённых повозок. Мобильная крепость была многослойной, то есть способной вынести потерю части укрепления.

57 как глава англиканской церкви – на самом деле главой англиканской церкви являлся действующий глава государства.

58 флер-де-лис, геральди́ческая ли́лия (фр. fleur de lys, дословно «цветок лилии», или лилия) — гербовая фигура. Часто рассматриваемая как символ Девы Марии, лилия к концу средних веков стала во Франции эмблемой королевской власти.

59тавро Клеймо, выжигаемое на теле животного, орудие для выжигания такого клейма.

60 герцог дю Плесси - Арма́н Жан дю Плесси́, герцог де Ришелье - кардинал Римско-католической церкви, аристократ и государственный деятель Франции. Кардинал Ришельё был государственным секретарём с 1616 года и главой правительства («главным министром короля») с 1624 года до своей смерти.

61 аутодафе – (исп. auto de fe, лат. actus fidei, буквально — акт веры) — в Средние века в Испании и Португалии — торжественная религиозная церемония, включавшая в себя процессии, богослужение, выступление проповедников, публичное покаяние осужденных еретиков и чтение их приговоров.

62 инквизиция - Святая инквизиция (лат. Inquisitio Haereticae Pravitatis Sanctum Officium, «Святой отдел расследований еретической греховности») — общее название ряда учреждений Римско-католической церкви, предназначенных для борьбы с ересью. В данном случае идёт речь о Трибунале священной канцелярии инквизиции (исп. Tribunal del Santo Oficio de la Inquisición, широко известный как Испанская инквизиция, исп. Inquisición española) — суд, созданный в 1478 году католическим монархом Фердинанда II Арагонским и Изабеллой I Кастильской.

63 постулаты веры – имеется в виду 39 Статей (англ. 39 Articles of Religion) — вероучительный документ Церкви Англии, о письменном согласии с которым обязан заявить каждый кандидат в диаконы,священники и епископы перед хиротонией.

64 Амьен – город на севере Франции, на семи рукавах реки Сомма.

65 Библия короля Якова (англ. King James Version, KJV) — перевод Библии на английский язык, выполненный под патронажем короля Англии Якова I и выпущенный в 1611 году. Вплоть до настоящего времени Библия короля Якова носила статус утвержденного, «авторизованного» королем перевода (англ. Authorized Version), хотя, в отличие от предыдущих «авторизованных» переводов, начиная с Большой Библии, изданной при Генрихе VIII, на самом деле никакого королевского «утверждения» никогда не получала. Вопрос о создании нового перевода Библии был поставлен перед королем группой пуритан во главе с преподобным Джоном Рейнольдсом. Для его решения король Яков I созвал в январе 1604 года так называемую Хэмптон-Кортскую конференцию, где был рассмотрен ряд ошибок в предшествующих переводах, в первую очередь, официально принятой англиканской церкви Епископской Библии, и было принято решение о создании нового перевода.

66 Людовик - Людовик XIII Справедливый (фр. Louis XIII le Juste; 27 сентября 1601, Фонтенбло — 14 мая 1643, Сен-Жермен-ан-Лэ) — король Франции и Наварры с 14 мая 1610 года. Из династии Бурбонов.

67 Генрих – имеется в виду Генрих IV Бурбон, отец Генриетты Марии Французской, ставшей женой Карла I. Он же Генрих Наваррский, Генрих Великий. Лидер гугенотов в конце Религиозных войн во Франции, король Наварры с 1572 года (как Генрих III), король Франции с 1589 года, основатель французской королевской династии Бурбонов.

68 протестанты - Протестантизм возник в средневековой Европе в качестве оппозиции к Католической Церкви, в ходе движения Реформации, идеалом которой было возвращение к апостольскому христианству. По мнению сторонников Реформации, католичество отошло от первоначальных христианских принципов в результате многочисленных наслоений средневекового схоластического богословия и обрядности. Протестантизм разделяет общехристианские представления о бытии Бога, Его триединстве, о бессмертии души, рае и аде (отвергая при этом католическое учение о чистилище). Протестанты считают, что человек может получить прощение грехов верой в Иисуса Христа (верой в Его смерть за грехи всех людей и в Его воскресение из мёртвых). Христиане-протестанты верят, что Библия является единственным источником христианского вероучения, её изучение и применение в собственной жизни считается важной задачей каждого верующего. Протестанты прилагают усилия, чтобы Библия была доступна людям на их национальных языках. Священное Предание, согласно взглядам протестантов, авторитетно настолько, насколько оно основано на Библии и подтверждается Библией. Подобный критерий характерен для оценки любых других религиозных учений, мнений и практик, включая и своих собственных. Взгляды и практики, не подтверждающиеся учением Библии, не считаются авторитетными и обязательными к исполнению.

69 гугенот - (фр. Huguenot(s)) — название с XVI века французских протестантов (кальвинистов). Происходит от франко-швейцарского eyguenot(aguynos), обозначавшего члена женевского протестантского союза против герцога Савойского. Сначала слово гугенот употреблялось противниками протестантов как насмешка; но впоследствии, когда Реформация стала распространяться во Франции, оно прижилось и среди самих французских протестантов.

70 Бэкингем имеет в виду знаменитый труд Аристотеля «Поэтика»: «…смешное – это некоторая ошибка и безобразие; никому не причиняющее страдания и ни для кого не пагубное».

71 убийство в Портсмуте – убийство Джорджа Вильерса, 1го герцога Бэкингемского Джоном Фельтоном, английским пуританином, произошедшее по религиозным соображениям в 1628 г. в Портсмуте.

72 времена римлян прошли – прямая цитата из самого Бэкингема. «Не лучше ли, — спросил Трогмортон у герцога накануне отъезда в армию, — вам надеть под платье тайную кольчугу?» Однако люди часто бывают слепы, когда идут на погибель, и Вильерс, обращаясь к своему осторожному другу воскликнул: «Нет более римлян!» 7

3 Гай Ю́лий Це́зарь А́вгуст - римский политический деятель, основатель принципата, Великий понтифик, Отец отечества. Также многократный консул, трибун, цензор. Полный титул к моменту смерти: Imperator Caesar Divi filius Augustus, Pontifex Maximus, Consul XIII, Imperator XXI, Tribuniciae potestatis XXXVII, Pater Patriae (Император, сын Божественного Цезаря, Август, Великий Понтифик, Консул 13 раз, Император 21 раз, наделён властью народного трибуна 37 раз, Отец Отечества).


End file.
